Atrocities
by Shedemei
Summary: An unusually harebrained plot of Garrosh Hellscream's involves Sylvanas in a way she had never expected possible. After all, what could the Horde gain by abducting Jaina Proudmoore? Sylvanas/Jaina. M for thematic material and explicit content.
1. Part 1: Orgrimmar

Atrocities

Part 1: Orgrimmar

Summary: An unusually harebrained plot of Garrosh Hellscream's involves Sylvanas in a way she had never expected possible. After all, what could the Horde gain by abducting Jaina Proudmoore?

Disclaimer: Characters, settings, etc. are the property of Blizzard Entertainment.

Pairings: Sylvanas/Jaina

Author's Notes: I've been wanting to write a Jaina/Sylvanas for a while, partly because of all the interesting conversations concerning Arthas they could have. And partly because that's a lot of pretty.

Also, I know Jaina is a 25-person raid. There will be explanations. But mostly, the muses do not care about continuity (DAMN them).

* * *

><p>Sylvanas Windrunner strode down the corridor in one of the largest buildings in Orgrimmar, flanked by two silent Forsaken bodyguards, puzzling over why she had been summoned there. Garrosh Hellscream had made it clear he required her presence, but the rest of his summons had been frustratingly vague, almost cryptic. It wasn't like him to be cryptic; it wasn't like him to be anything but extremely blunt.<p>

Two heavily armored orc guards were waiting outside the door to the chamber where Sylvanas had been instructed to arrive. "Lok'tar, Lady Windrunner," said one of them. Sylvanas took a brief moment to appreciate that Hellscream's underlings showed her more respect than he did.

"The Warchief instructed that I report here."

The orc nodded. "We have been expecting you." He and the other orc unlocked the door and they pushed it open for her.

The room Sylvanas entered was surprisingly small. There was enough space for several of the other leaders of the Horde—Hellscream, High Warlord Cromush, Vol'jin, and Lor'Themar Theron—to crowd comfortably around a large table. When Garrosh saw her, he grinned almost obscenely. "Sylvanas. About time you got here."

"I do not appreciate being summoned like a hunter's mongrel," replied Sylvanas coolly. "It would seem not all of us are present. Where is Baine Bloodhoof? Jastor Gallywix?"

"They were invited. They did not choose to attend," Cromush explained.

"Choose?" Sylvanas repeated. "My summons indicated that my presence was mandated."

"Yours was." Hellscream growled.

Sylvanas was beginning to lose her patience. "_Why_?"

Hellscream took a step back from the table; so did the others. Sylvanas came far too close to reacting at what she saw. A human woman was chained to the table at her ankles, waist, and wrists, and she had been stripped naked. It took Sylvanas a moment to recognize her; the woman was Lady Jaina Proudmoore of Theramore.

Sylvanas took a moment to consider the fact that she might be having a dream, or possibly a nightmare. When she had concluded that she was awake and what she was experiencing was actually happening, she allowed herself a small outburst. "Warchief, are you _completely _mad!"

"Excuse me?" Hellscream snarled.

"I said," Sylvanas snapped icily, "Are you completely mad? Jaina Proudmoore? She may be connected with Alliance filth, but she is an advocate of moderation. What would kidnapping her accomplish besides angering her more bellicose allies?" Something else occurred to her. "Does Thrall know about this?"

Hellscream's silence answered that question.

"You imbecile!" Sylvanas railed. "You do know Thrall is a friend of Jaina's, right?"

"Thrall and Jaina sitting in a tree, K-I…" Vol'jin began, but a withering glare from Sylvanas silenced him.

_I always knew you were a buffoon, Hellscream, but this goes beyond buffoonery, _Sylvanas thought bitterly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What is the objective of this, pray tell?"

"Oh, we brought her here for you," the Warchief chuckled.

Sylvanas was befuddled, but tried not to show it. "You want me to kill her? She's never wronged me."

The other Horde leaders snickered; Jaina, who had (surprisingly) been quiet and collected so far, struggled against her chains.

"Sylvanas, you can consider this an opportunity to…improve your reputation with the Horde," said Hellscream.

"Particularly after your recruitment of those Scourge abominations," Cromush seethed.

Sylvanas clenched her teeth. "Are you saying you'll stop breathing down my neck regarding my authority over my people if…if I _perform _for the lot of you!"

"You might say dat," Vol'jin leered.

Sylvanas fixed her smoldering gaze on Lor'Themar; it had worked before. If she could order him to bring the sin'dorei to Northrend, she could command him here…perhaps. Last time, she had had the support of the Warchief. "Lor'Themar, you're going along with this?"

Lor'Themar could never hold her gaze; he looked at the floor. "I am here at Warchief Hellscream's command. The sin'dorei and their leader must obey him. You have insisted as much."

Sylvanas forced herself not to think of how many of those in attendance could have arrows through their throats before someone stopped her if she drew her bow at the moment.

"More thought was put into this than you seem to believe, Sylvanas," Hellscream chided. "We chose Jaina Proudmoore especially for you. After all, she was Arthas's bed-warmer."

A spark of a plan flickered in the back of Sylvanas' mind. "You were, weren't you?" Sylvanas approached the prone woman. Jaina stared stubbornly straight ahead. "Jaina." Sylvanas spoke evenly. "Look at me."

Jaina looked up at Sylvanas, moving just her eyes instead of her head. "Lady Sylvanas." She was struggling to keep her voice level. "I beg of you to help me."

The assembled Horde leaders cackled and guffawed at Jaina's plea. Sylvanas was quiet until the laughter died down.

"You appeal to me for mercy because I am female?" Sylvanas said coldly. "You know little." She paused to watch Jaina fight to keep her face impassive. "I asked you a question. Were you Arthas Menethil's lover?"

Jaina closed her eyes in agony. "I was."

"Interesting." Sylvanas removed her gauntlets and gloves to trail a fingertip down Jaina's arm. "It is a tantalizing opportunity. I still curse the fact that I personally did not have a hand in the Lich King's downfall. To possess the woman he loved…one last final biting of the thumb to the son of a bitch." Sylvanas gripped Jaina's chin tightly. "And she _is _lovely."

The Horde leaders snickered; Jaina's eyes filled with terror.

"None of you will spoil her for me." Sylvanas interrupted their laughter. "Something so sweet and exquisite must be…handled with care. And just so none of you are tempted…" Sylvanas removed her cloak and draped it over Jaina's body. Jaina, who had been shivering and covered with gooseflesh, looked relieved; Sylvanas nearly smirked at Vol'jin's whine of protest behind her. "I will return shortly."

Sylvanas exited swiftly, and when she and her Forsaken bodyguards were out of earshot of any orcs, she told them exactly what was about to happen and what they were to do. "Now we have some purchases to make. Be quick."

* * *

><p>Sylvanas felt rather than saw the eyes on her as she entered the chamber where the other Horde leaders waited for her. She was clad in a stunning form-fitting Embersilk gown that fastened down the front, showing less skin than usual but obviously dressed for ceremony rather than battle. She approached Jaina slowly, taking each step deliberately, watching Jaina as the chained woman tried and failed to not look petrified.<p>

Sylvanas delicately pulled her cloak from Jaina's body inch by inch, drinking in the sight of the soft, pale flesh beneath. She carelessly handed the cloak to one of her undead helpers, tracing the curve of Jaina's hip with one hand. Jaina flinched away from Sylvanas' cold touch; Sylvanas shook her head, chiding herself, and snapped her fingers at one of her Forsaken bodyguards. Bowing slightly, he handed her a flask. Sylvanas downed its contents in a few swallows, carefully wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, and replaced it in her assistant's outstretched hands. This time, when she laid her palm on Jaina's hip, Jaina looked up at her in surprise, for Sylvanas' touch no longer felt cold; to Jaina, it was as if a living woman had touched her. "Better?" Sylvanas queried.

"Yes…but, Lady Sylvanas? I'm thirsty. Could I…could I please have some water?"

Sylvanas turned to the assembled Horde leaders, who were watching hungrily, and demanded "Has she been given any food or water?"

All of them immediately looked either guilty or foolish. Sylvanas let them see her dramatic eye-roll, then withdrew a flagon of purified spring water from a rucksack of her possessions that one of her Forsaken carried for her. She took a sip to demonstrate that it was safe to drink and held the spigot up to Jaina's mouth. Jaina leaned her head up as far as she could and drank deeply. "That's right, drink up. I'll let you have as much as you want."

Jaina had consumed almost the entire flagon when she stopped drinking. "Thank you," she gasped.

Instead of replying verbally, Sylvanas perched herself on the table beside Jaina and stroked her hair in a possessive mockery of a lover's caress. Jaina fought back whimpers of fear as Sylvanas unfastened the front of her gown; her tiny noises were drowned out as Sylvanas leaned over to kiss her neck and there was a chorus of disappointed groans as Sylvanas' open dress covered both women. Sylvanas ignored them and let herself enjoy her closeness to the lovely body of another woman, leaving a trail of kisses from just under Jaina's chin to her collarbone. Jaina did not respond at all, and when Sylvanas looked up at the captive mage's face, she nearly let her mask slip. Jaina's eyes were completely vacant, lifeless, a look that spoke of a desire to be elsewhere so strong that the soul had been evacuated from the body, leaving only a shell behind to be abused. Sylvanas had seen that look far too many times, particularly in the eyes of her people as the Scourge rampaged through Quel'Thalas, Sylvanas floating helplessly beside the monstrous death knight Arthas…and that look had surely been on her face once or twice… _Hold out a little longer, mage, _Sylvanas almost said, but she caught herself. "Don't look so afraid," she crooned instead, caressing Jaina's face, neck and shoulders. "You're mine now. I take care of my possessions."

There—a small flicker of life in Jaina's eyes. Good; she had to be paying attention. Sylvanas slid two fingertips up Jaina's right forearm to allow Jaina to clutch her hand. Behind her, Hellscream and Cromush were grumbling loudly; to appease them, Sylvanas took a risk by climbing fully onto the table and straddling Jaina's waist, but the mage stayed with her, squeezing Sylvanas' hand tightly. The undead woman traced Jaina's clavicles with kisses, earning a soft sigh of pleasure as opposed to fear. Jaina tugged at the restraints on her wrists, not to struggle, but acting on the instinct to pull Sylvanas closer to her.

It was time.

Sylvanas sat up. "I want the bonds on her wrists undone, but get her some shackles. I want her struggling…just not _too _much. And we don't want her casting."

Judging from the noises that that statement earned in response, Sylvanas' suggestion would be honored. Sylvanas' lip curled in disgust. _Men. _But Jaina was looking up at her in bewilderment and panic now. _Stay with me, Jaina._

It was Cromush who brought a pair of shackles. He undid the bonds at Jaina's wrists and replaced them with the shackles, practically drooling. After Jaina's wrists had been restrained again, Cromush made an attempt to paw at Jaina's breasts; Sylvanas slapped his clawed hands away with brutal strength. Cromush glared at her and slunk away.

Reaching out to the only person she considered possibly trustworthy, or else praying affection would give Sylvanas cause for mercy, Jaina reached up to rest her hands pitifully on Sylvanas' shoulders. Sylvanas bent over to kiss Jaina's mouth, gently as she could—her sense of touch was limited, and she'd not been with a living lover since before she had become undead—and repeated her soft kisses until she felt Jaina return the gesture, hesitantly at first, then more warmly. Sylvanas moved her mouth a few inches to the side to whisper in Jaina's ear: "When I sit up, cover your ears."

Jaina nearly exclaimed in confusion at that. Her mind was whirling; first she had thought Sylvanas might actually have the compassion to have her released, then it had seemed like Sylvanas would be a truly vicious assailant by lulling Jaina into a false sense of security and then hurting her terribly. And now it seemed like Sylvanas genuinely had no interest in harming her, but why would Jaina have to cover her…?

_Oh_.

Sylvanas sat bolt upright and tilted her head back, and by the time the hideous banshee scream issued from her throat, Jaina had her hands clamped tightly over her ears.

The other leaders of the Horde collapsed, clutching their ears and howling in pain. Sylvanas' two Forsaken helpers, who were wearing wax plugs in their ears, burst into action; they retrieved the keys to Jaina's chains from Cromush and Hellscream and set about releasing her. Sylvanas alit on the floor, fastening up her gown and digging into her bag for a plain black robe, which she handed to Jaina as soon as the mage had been let loose from her chains. Jaina jammed her hands through the sleeves and wrapped the cloth around her, too startled to do anything that wasn't driven by raw instinct. "Get her someplace safe," Sylvanas ordered her Forsaken in Gutterspeak. She didn't much care for Gutterspeak, but it was the language of her people, and besides, none of the other Horde leaders spoke it (if they could even hear her at that point).

The two Forsaken politely hustled Jaina from the room; Sylvanas stayed behind. When Jaina insisted she wanted to stay and hear what Sylvanas had to say, the undead bodyguards looked at each other, shrugged, and remained at Jaina's side just outside the door.

Sylvanas waited until the men could hear her and then let her voice ring out with an authority that could only be described as "pants-wettingly frightening". "Hellscream, you insist there is no difference between myself and the Lich King. Since the concept of my people having free will instead of being mindless, tormented slaves escapes you, I am forced to demonstrate a truly crucial difference for you. There are atrocities that the Lich King committed so casually it was sickening…atrocities that _never, _not in _a hundred lifetimes, _will I commit. And certainly not against a woman who has never wronged me." Sylvanas spat at Garrosh Hellscream's feet as he struggled to stand after the aural onslaught. "I trust this is a more effective way of showing you that I serve the Horde as something _other _than a new Lich King than…what you had planned. And if my refusal to commit a despicable act for your pleasure means less to you than a way to keep the Forsaken thriving that you _don't approve of_"—Sylvanas packed those words full of venom—"you're more of a brainless lackwit than I thought." With that, Sylvanas swept out of the room, re-fastening her cloak onto her back.

Jaina waited outside, wan and shaking, clutching the robe to her body as the two Forsaken regarded her impatiently. "Lady Sylvanas?" she whispered.

"Lady Jaina." Sylvanas slammed the doors behind her, much to the shock of the two orc guards. "Are you hurt?"

"No…I was not harmed." Jaina paused, toying with the ties of her robe. "Thank you for…for rescuing me."

"I had no choice. I could not allow you to be treated in such a way." Sylvanas strode past Jaina to listen to something one of her Forsaken assistants was saying quite urgently in Gutterspeak.

"Still…" Jaina edged closer to Sylvanas, cautiously resting a hand on the Banshee Queen's shoulder. (Sylvanas had just been draped over her naked body and kissing her; why was she feeling so shy now?) "Thank you." She rested her cheek against Sylvanas' shoulder.

Sylvanas pulled away, looking vaguely confused. "You're certain you're all right?"

"I'm…I'm all right. I've just…not been so close to someone in a while. Nor have I needed rescuing in such a way." Jaina felt her cheeks flush darkly. She reached hesitantly for Sylvanas' hand and squeezed it. "Lady Sylvanas…may I please accompany you to Undercity?"

Sylvanas kept her voice level, but she still appeared puzzled. "I intended to return you to Theramore."

Jaina darted forward to press her lips to Sylvanas' neck. "Please," she begged softly. "Please, Sylvanas."

Sylvanas cupped Jaina's face tightly in both hands. "Are you saying you consent to what I was instructed to do to you just now?"

Jaina paused. Sylvanas seemed to mean it when she claimed she wanted to "possess" Arthas' former lover. Was Jaina about to give herself to someone whose only interest was conquest? Although if Sylvanas wanted Jaina that badly, she wouldn't have planned to return her home; what she had said about her desire to bed Jaina because she had been Arthas' lover was likely true, but had only been used as a ruse. The thought of Sylvanas' lips tracing her collarbones again spurred Jaina into speaking. "With perhaps a bit less…restraint, but yes."

"I don't know how much longer they will be incapacitated. We must go quickly."

Jaina clung to Sylvanas' arm as they rushed from the building. Three wind riders were tethered outside; the two Forsaken mounted their wind riders and waited to take off, watching Sylvanas expectantly. Sylvanas clambered onto her golden wind rider and reached out a hand to Jaina. Startled, Jaina took Sylvanas' hand and found herself yanked suddenly onto the wind rider's back. Sylvanas shook the wind rider's reins and called out sharply to it; Jaina wrapped her arms tightly around the undead elf's waist and pressed her cheek to the slight hollow between her shoulder blades.

For a few moments, there was silence except for the steady wingbeats of the wind riders. Then Sylvanas spoke: "To your knowledge, were you given an aphrodisiac?"

"N-no. I wasn't given anything but that water you gave me. And I know that wasn't enchanted. Why do you ask?"

"You have willingly asked to bed an undead person. And though I can't way I know you well, but you don't seem the type to have interest in women."

"I haven't been interested in a woman before," Jaina mumbled. "There's something about you…"

"This is why I inquired about an aphrodisiac."

Jaina slid her palms up Sylvanas' flat, muscular stomach to shyly cradle her breasts. "Perhaps I've never…met a woman as beautiful as you."

Sylvanas made no protest against Jaina's suddenly intimate touch; she snickered wryly. "Somehow I doubt that's it. You'd have noticed you found women attractive before you were chained down and forced to endure a woman's kisses."

"You were…kind, though. You rescued me," Jaina murmured.

Sylvanas held back a groan. "Oh, don't tell me. You've been a damsel in distress and you can't help but throw yourself at the one who rescued you? Just let me know when you come to your senses and the disgust sets in. Or shall we just head for Theramore now?"

Jaina dropped a few kisses on Sylvanas' shoulder. "You're so beautiful. I could never be disgusted by you."

"You don't have to flatter me," said Sylvanas dryly.

"I'm only being honest." Jaina began to gently knead Sylvanas' soft flesh through her gown.

Sylvanas startled. "Wha—? Ah. I hadn't noticed you'd decided to start playing with me so promptly. You couldn't wait until we arrived at Undercity?"

"I was trying to make a point," Jaina insisted. "I really do find you attractive."

"Hmm," Sylvanas deadpanned.

Jaina, beginning to understand why men were so obsessed with bosoms, continued her timid ministrations. "Does…does that feel good?" she hedged.

"Undead have diminished sensitivity."

Jaina felt her heart speed up with nervousness. What if she wasn't able to please Sylvanas? "Is…is that a no?"

Sylvanas paused. "No."

"So…you enjoy it when I touch you like this?"

"I would prefer to wait until we are in Undercity. In private."

"All right." Jaina reluctantly returned her hands to Sylvanas' waist. She contented herself with covering Sylvanas' shoulders with kisses until they reached Undercity. The wind riders of Sylvanas' Forsaken attendants flew into the trade quarter; Sylvanas' wind rider attempted to follow them, but when she gave a sharp tug to its reins, it squawked crossly and banked toward the royal quarter. The beast landed just outside the great room where Sylvanas took audiences with her people. Sylvanas disembarked smoothly as a dreadguard dashed up to take hold of the wind rider's reins and soothingly pat its snout. "Take the animal to Michael Garrett. Surely he won't object to having a beast of burden other than a bat at his post."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The guard bowed.

Sylvanas reached up to Jaina; Jaina grabbed hold of the undead woman's hand and was helped to the ground. Jaina stumbled slightly and ended up leaning on Sylvanas, which, if pressed, she would admit she had engineered. "I've never been to Undercity before."

Sylvanas pushed Jaina off of her, not unkindly. "If you wish, I can have a tour arranged for you. There are boat tours in the apothecary section."

"I'd…prefer to go to your quarters first."

The dreadguard was regarding Sylvanas and Jaina with a puzzled expression. "Your Majesty…?"

"Lady Proudmoore is here of her own free will. Security is not necessary." Sylvanas leaned to whisper in Jaina's ear. "You did say less restraint, yes?"

Jaina felt her cheeks turn to flame. "At least at first," she murmured.

"That can be arranged," said Sylvanas silkily. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>AN: There will be three more parts to this story: Undercity (split into 2 because it's so frakking long), an exchange of letters between Jaina and Sylvanas, and Theramore.

Also, Arrows in My Quiver is still in progress; I have not abandoned it.


	2. Part 2: Undercity, Section 1

Atrocities

Part 2: Undercity, Section 1

Summary: An unusually harebrained plot of Garrosh Hellscream's involves Sylvanas in a way she had never expected possible. After all, what could the Horde gain by abducting Jaina Proudmoore?

Disclaimer: Characters, settings, etc. are the property of Blizzard Entertainment.

Pairings: Sylvanas/Jaina

Author's Notes: I almost never update this quickly. I actually have most of this story written and am still trying to figure out how to divide it up.

* * *

><p>Trembling a little, Jaina slipped her hand into Sylvanas' and the undead woman led her through the Royal Quarter to Sylvanas' private chambers.<p>

Sylvanas' boudoir looked exactly as Jaina might have expected: somewhat luxurious but also pragmatic, dark, and beautiful in a slightly unsettling way. Jaina was not familiar with the sleeping patterns of undead (if they did indeed sleep), but she was somewhat surprised that Sylvanas actually had a bed. It was a king-sized bed, complete with pillows and a quilt. "Do you sleep?" Jaina asked softly.

"Rarely," Sylvanas replied. "Many of my people enjoy sleeping because it gives their life a familiar rhythm and it is a comforting reminder of life. Some eschew sleeping completely because they believe it is a weakness of the living."

"What about you?" Jaina pressed.

"I enjoy rest occasionally, but rarely."

"So…are…are there…?"

"There are sheets and a blanket. I'm sure you will be quite comfortable." Jaina leaned against Sylvanas' shoulder, nestling her head under the elf's chin. "You're shaking. Are you afraid?"

"N-no…just nervous."

"I will not hurt you." Sylvanas brushed her fingertips against Jaina's neck.

"I know. I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe that. It's just…I've never done this with a woman before."

"Ah, is that what it is?" Sylvanas slipped an arm around Jaina's waist and gave her a squeeze that might have been called "affectionate". "You needn't be concerned."

Sylvanas led Jaina to her bed and helped her to lie down. "You are still certain you want this?"

"Yes." Jaina closed her eyes.

Sylvanas reached over to undo the tie on Jaina's robe, but the mage pulled away. "Jaina, I've already seen you naked. Is something wrong?"

"When we were on the wind rider, I couldn't…I couldn't help but notice…"

"I know you were touching me."

Jaina blushed deeply. "I haven't been thinking much of my appearance lately. You're so strong…I'm ashamed."

"Ashamed?" Sylvanas sounded genuinely surprised. "Ashamed of what? And don't try to lie about what's hidden under your robe. I've seen it. It's quite worth seeing."

_I'm ashamed of the softness in my belly, and in my thighs and backside, _Jaina thought. But she said nothing.

"I'm an archer. For a warrior to be anything but as strong as possible—both physically and emotionally—is to risk death. You're a mage. No one expects you to have a warrior's body."

"I used to take better care of myself. But I haven't exactly been seeking out lovers." Jaina sighed.

"Let me look at you," Sylvanas urged softly. "Will you undress for me if I kiss you and tell you that you are beautiful?"

Jaina felt her blush darken. "I'd prefer that you do that before you undress me."

"I can do that."

Jaina pushed Sylvanas' hood down to sift her hands through the other woman's fine hair as Sylvanas leaned over to cover Jaina's mouth with kisses, the pressure of Sylvanas' lips varying from fierce and insistent to agonizingly soft. Jaina had been concerned about the taste of kissing an undead person, but Sylvanas' kisses were nothing but pleasant. "Mmm, you're a good kisser," Jaina murmured between kisses.

"Being Horde doesn't mean I don't know how to treat my lovers."

"I can tell," Jaina whispered. As Jaina spoke, Sylvanas moved her mouth to Jaina's jaw, leaving a stream of kisses down to her throat. The mage gasped. "Ohh, I like having my neck kissed!"

"You certainly do." Sylvanas let her pointed teeth brush Jaina's skin, earning a little shudder of excitement in response.

"Did you do this earlier?"

"I did. But you were gone."

"I…what?"

"It was like you had left your body. I had to call you back to me to tell you to cover your ears."

"That was brilliant." Jaina giggled as Sylvanas pushed aside the cloth of her robe to kiss her collarbones.

"I've seen that look before. I couldn't harm you after seeing you like that."

"Thank you," Jaina murmured. "What you said about never doing the same awful things as the Lich King…I…well, I appreciate that. Thank you for saying that."

Sylvanas sniffed. "I've heard it said that I'm becoming another Lich King. But there are levels to which I will never sink." She paused to drop a kiss in the hollow between Jaina's clavicles. "I should have known you would be willing to sleep with an undead woman after Arthas."

Jaina frowned. "You shouldn't say that."

Sylvanas snorted. "Don't tell me you're defending that monster."

Despite the fact that Sylvanas was still kissing her chest, Jaina sat up slightly. "He wasn't always a monster."

The glow in Sylvanas' eyes dulled angrily. "I know you were his lover. But you can't deny what he became."

"He was led astray by a path of darkness. I know." Jaina's voice began to quaver. "But he was not completely lost."

Sylvanas sat up, openly glaring at Jaina now. "Have you taken absence of your senses? _Not completely lost? _Have you any idea the atrocities—yes, I stand by that word—he committed, even before he became Lich King? When he perished as Lich King, there was nothing left of the Arthas Menethil you once allowed into your bed."

"That's not true!" Jaina burst out. "When the Lich King fell, one of the adventurers who was involved in his demise brought me a locket. It was once mine. It once held my picture. He wore it close to his heart!"

"You're being a romantic fool," Sylvanas said icily.

"Everyone says that," Jaina said bitterly, sitting upright. "But he was wearing it when he died. He still loved me. There was still a part of the good man he once was trapped inside the Lich King! He might have been saved!"

Sylvanas let out a wordless cry of rage and cracked Jaina across the face. "You are truly mad if you think there was anything remaining of the man you loved in the Lich King. He was a vicious, evil, disgusting worm _long _before he died."

"I don't believe that," Jaina whimpered, pressing a hand to her cheek.

"You had best believe it," Sylvanas snarled, gripping Jaina's shoulders and forcing them down against the mattress. "You need a healthy dose of reality."

"Sylvanas, please, don't be like this," Jaina begged. "Can we just kiss? Please?"

Sylvanas' lip curled in anger. "If you insist." She crushed her mouth against Jaina's, biting the mage's lower lip so hard she drew blood. Jaina whined and tried to pull away. "This is what you wanted, wasn't it?" Sylvanas snarled.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me!" Jaina cried out.

Sylvanas ignored Jaina's outburst and sank her teeth into the ball of her once-willing captive's shoulder. Jaina yelped. "Sylvanas, stop! _Please_!"

"Oh, fine," Sylvanas grumbled. She kept Jaina's shoulders pinned to the mattress, but returned to her softer kisses on the mage's lips. Placated, Jaina reached up to run her palms over Sylvanas' back, not protesting when Sylvanas undid the tie on her robe and began caressing her waist and hips. "Now…do you apologize?"

Jaina turned her head away from Sylvanas' kisses again, only to feel the Forsaken leader's lips on her neck. She tried to speak, but instead a soft moan escaped her throat as Sylvanas' knuckles brushed softly against her breasts. When she felt the strong, bow-callused hands begin to massage her sensitive flesh, she nearly cried out that she would say anything Sylvanas wanted her to if only she would keep touching her. "Oh, Sylvanas…"

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, but crying out my name is not an apology." Sylvanas' voice was soft, almost gentle.

"Feels nice…" The pad of one of Sylvanas' thumbs circled Jaina's left nipple before brushing lightly across it. "Ooh!"

"Go on, Jaina. Tell me you're sorry for your lies."

Despite the fact that her mind was swimming with pleasure, Jaina would not be accused of lying when she was only saying what she believed. "I…I didn't lie."

Sylvanas' nails dug into her breast; Jaina whimpered. "Yes, you did, sweetling."

"I truly believe there was something of Arthas left when the Lich King died. It's not a lie, it's…it's an opinion."

"At least you've stopped saying it's a fact." Sylvanas' voice was like ice.

"Why does it matter?" Jaina whispered. "Please, let's let it go. Please, _please _just take me."

Sylvanas' eyes flashed with anger. "I can't do that, Jaina."

For the next few moments, Jaina could not speak, let alone think, for the confusing mixed sensations she was experiencing. Sylvanas' sharp canines dug ruthlessly into the delicate skin of her neck, while her hands continued to tenderly work Jaina's breasts. Worse—or perhaps better; Jaina couldn't tell—Sylvanas altered her vicious bites with soft kisses. "Sylvanas…" Jaina whimpered.

"Apologize," Sylvanas snarled. "Admit you were wrong." Jaina could only whine softly, especially when Sylvanas' lips moved from her neck to the tip of one breast, so both of her nipples were being expertly stimulated, one with Sylvanas' rough fingertips, the other with the tip of her soft tongue. For a moment there was no pain, and Jaina arched her spine, trying to urge Sylvanas to continue her ministrations. Sylvanas laughed smugly against Jaina's flesh as she felt one nipple grow firm and erect inside her mouth. "You like it when I'm gentle with you, don't you?"

"Mmmmm…" Sylvanas was draped over Jaina in a way that placed no weight on her hips; Jaina squirmed, struggling to get her legs around Sylvanas' waist. Sylvanas obligingly moved closer, allowing Jaina to link her ankles behind Sylvanas' back.

"Will you apologize now?" Sylvanas crooned.

"Make love to me," Jaina panted. "Sylvanas, please, it feels like I'm on fire…"

"I will…if you apologize." Sylvanas suckled sharply at the nipple inside her mouth; Jaina's hips bucked against Sylvanas' body.

"Ooohh!" Jaina gripped Sylvanas' hips with all her strength, trying to force the elf's body to grind against her helplessly squirming frame.

"Say you were wrong." A growl crept into Sylvanas' voice. "Tell me Arthas was a cruel son of a bitch."

Jaina shook her head, lips tightly pressed together.

Sylvanas scowled. "Fine." She swiftly yanked off her own gown and bent over Jaina, kissing and biting the human woman's mouth, pressing her thigh flush against the join of Jaina's thighs. Jaina gasped and moaned in mingled pleasure and agony, feeling almost nauseous as the metallic taste of her own blood filled her mouth. Sylvanas left a trail of alternating soft kisses and sharp nips down Jaina's neck as the mage turned her head to spit her blood out onto the pillow. Her whimpers of pain were cut off by a cry of unbridled pleasure as Sylvanas began to rock against her, the top of the undead woman's cloth stocking rubbing against the little pearl of exquisitely sensitive flesh concealed beneath delicate folds of Jaina's pink skin.

"Ohhh, gods, yes! Sylvanas!" Jaina almost screamed.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" Sylvanas cooed.

"More…p-please…" Sylvanas latched her mouth onto one of Jaina's breasts again. "Mmm! Yes…oh, yes…just like that…"

"Tell me I'm better than Arthas."

"What?" Jaina panted.

"You're not off the hook yet." Without warning, Sylvanas closed her teeth over Jaina's areola and bit hard_._ Jaina shrieked. "I promise I can make you scream twice as loud as Arthas ever did. I said…tell me…I'm a better lover…than your precious Arthas."

Jaina could only cry out, making noises that fell somewhere between moan and sob. Sylvanas punished her refusal to answer by clamping her teeth down on Jaina's right ear, the pointed canines puncturing the pinna. Jaina howled in agony.

"Say it!"

"You're better than Arthas," Jaina wept.

"That's my girl." Sylvanas kissed Jaina's mouth again, kindly this time. "Now tell me you're mine."

Again, Jaina couldn't force her mouth to form words, and again she was chastised with bites on her neck and shoulder. Sylvanas' thigh never stopped working between her legs, sending delicious jolts of pleasure through Jaina's body, but the horrible pain in her ear, breast, and neck throbbed even more insistently, killing the promising sensations. As long as Sylvanas kept hurting her, she wasn't going to reach her climax. Jaina began to sob openly. There wasn't any point in fighting. "I'm yours."

Slowly, Sylvanas eased her rocking motions, covering Jaina's face with tiny kisses. "That's right. That's my good girl. You're a good girl, Jaina."

Jaina's cries had, to her embarrassment, turned to hiccups. "What are you talking about?" she gasped. The place between her legs was still warm with desire, but all she could think of was the fact that the pain in her ear was unbearable.

"I said I take care of my possessions. You said you're mine now. That means I have to take care of you."

"I hate you," Jaina whimpered. "I hate you! You're a monster! I _hate _you!"

Sylvanas got up, shaking her head and re-tying her robe. "We'll see." She quickly scooped a vial of sleeping sand. She sprinkled the grains over Jaina's weeping eyes, and the lovely mage was asleep before she had any time to protest.

* * *

><p>AN: Sylvanas is a lot…erm…less mean in the next section. But fr srs, Jaina? Mentioning Arthas? That was dumb.


	3. Part 3: Undercity, Section 2

Atrocities

Part 2: Undercity, Section 2

Summary: An unusually harebrained plot of Garrosh Hellscream's involves Sylvanas in a way she had never expected possible. After all, what could the Horde gain by abducting Jaina Proudmoore? Disclaimer: Characters, settings, etc. are the property of Blizzard Entertainment.

Pairings: Sylvanas/Jaina

Author's Notes: Just because I'm asexual doesn't mean I can't tell when my favorite characters deserve a good lay.

* * *

><p>Jaina woke feeling sore and immersed in a vague sense of fear. A rim of something like a pot or goblet was pressed to her mouth; a hot, soothing, spicy liquid touched her lips and she began to drink instinctively. The warm drink went down smoothly, and Jaina couldn't identify what it was or why it was so calming, but she felt immediately comforted.<p>

"Go ahead, my darling. Drink up."

Jaina obeyed the tender voice, continuing to sip whatever it was that she was being fed, until she recognized who the voice was coming from. She whined in protest, but Sylvanas caressed her cheek softly and spoke again. "Don't be afraid. It's mulled cloudberry cider."

"It's laced with something, isn't it?" Jaina mumbled, forcing her eyes open.

"Technically, you're right."

Jaina clumsily pushed the sheet covering her body down to look at herself, then pulled aside the gown Sylvanas had given her (and in which she had apparently re-dressed her). The bite marks on her breasts were healing. "Oh…healing potion."

"Yes."

Jaina wanted to rail at Sylvanas for hurting her, for breaking her promise, but she was too damn tired and in too much pain, so she kept drinking. Sylvanas tilted the chalice carefully so Jaina could drink slowly, even supporting the cup when Jaina tried to hold it with her trembling hands. Eventually the cup ran dry and, except for a slight twinge in her ear, Jaina felt infinitely better.

"I should not have become violent. When I brought you here, it was not my intention to hurt you."

Jaina would have retorted, but Sylvanas sounded genuinely sorrowful, almost as if she had been crying. Jaina could not say "It's all right", because what Sylvanas had done to her was _not _all right, so she said nothing. Sylvanas continued, as if she hadn't noticed or cared that Jaina had been silent. "Of course you would want to believe Arthas still loved you even after he became the Lich King." Unexpectedly, she reached out and squeezed Jaina's shoulder, and when she spoke again, her voice was intense and very quiet. "And of course you could not understand how _completely _assured I was that Arthas became completely evil." She smiled bitterly. "If you did, perhaps you might have known that if you wanted me to leave you alone, all you had to do was tell me you no longer wanted me in your bed. I would have had no choice but to listen."

Jaina remembered Sylvanas spitting at Hellscream that there were levels to which she refused to sink so as to not lower herself to the Lich King's level and something clicked in her mind. "Sylvanas? Did…did Arthas rape you?"

For a moment, Sylvanas froze, her face so blank Jaina was concerned Sylvanas' soul might have evacuated her body. She thought her question was going to be ignored when Sylvanas finally spoke: "I would say that I prefer not to answer. But of course, you are bright enough to know that means yes." Sylvanas closed her eyes in agony. "So…yes. I lost count of how many times…to say…yes."

Jaina was aware that Sylvanas' public image was one of cold impassivity; it unnerved her that she might be about to see the Banshee Queen cry. She turned away, ashamed of the possibility of witnessing such a moment of vulnerability for Sylvanas, but she couldn't help her thoughts turning to Arthas. She remembered his bright eyes looking at her with kindness and affection, his lips against hers, kissing her gently…those images could not be reconciled with the thought of him as a rapist. She had seen the carnage his Scourge had left, she knew he had killed countless people…but imagining him actually doing such horrible things to Sylvanas…

Jaina flashed back to the heavy hands (and claws) of the various Horde leaders pinning her down to shackle her wrists and ankles, tearing off her clothing like a hunter ripping skin from a rabbit. She lay there in darkness, shaking and hapless and terrified, and suddenly instead of herself chained and naked, it was Sylvanas, and Arthas was standing over her…

Jaina let out a sob. "No…"

Sylvanas had been immersed in her terrible reminiscence, but Jaina's cry got her attention. "Jaina?"

Jaina covered her face, beginning to weep. "Arthas…he never would have…never would have done that…"

"Jaina…" Sylvanas began wearily, but Jaina cut her off.

"Of course…of course you would say there was nothing left of him…because you were right…oh, gods…"

Sylvanas reached for the mage, gently brushing strands of pale brown hair back from her face.

"I can scarcely believe it," Jaina gasped. "He…he truly had descended into darkness…why didn't I do something?"

"What are you talking about?"

Jaina shook her head. "I loved him…why didn't I try to lead him back to the path of light? Maybe…maybe there was something I could have said…"

"Don't think like that," said Sylvanas sternly. She happened to be sitting cross-legged, and Jaina crawled into her lap, resting her head on Sylvanas' shoulder. "No one person can be responsible for the destiny of another. There was nothing you could have done."

"How do you know?" Jaina sobbed.

"If a person becomes as corrupted as Arthas, an _army _couldn't have stopped it. Certainly not one person. Even a loved one." Sylvanas ran her palm up and down Jaina's spine. It had been a long, long, time since she had had to comfort someone, but she still remembered what to do.

"This is so foolish," Jaina mumbled. "You were the one he tortured. And I'm the one crying."

"I shed my tears over what Arthas did to me long ago," Sylvanas soothed. "Don't feel ashamed. If you keep those feelings locked up, they will poison you."

"But I…"

"Stop blaming yourself. You've done nothing wrong." Sylvanas returned to her caresses on Jaina's hair. "Go ahead and cry, my darling. It's all right."

Jaina clung to Sylvanas and wept and wept until her tears ran dry, and when she emerged from her fog of sadness, Sylvanas was still there holding her. "Sylvanas?" she whispered.

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry I…I was wrong."

Sylvanas kissed the top of her head. "I will accept your apology if you accept mine for turning violent."

"I accept. If I were you, I'd have done the same." Jaina choked back another whimper. "Oh, gods, why are my eyes imitating waterfalls?"

Sylvanas tightened her arms around Jaina instead of replying verbally. Jaina stayed where she was, head tucked under Sylvanas' chin, for a while, despite the fact that the potion Sylvanas had drunk to feel warm had worn off and Jaina could feel how cold her undead body was. "Sylvanas?"

"Yes, Neph'a?"

"Thank you."

Sylvanas rocked Jaina back and forth slowly. "You are welcome. I'm sure you were happier believing there was something of Arthas left in the Lich King, but you deserve better than delusions."

Jaina realized something. "What…what did you just call me?"

"Oh—that was Thalassian. 'Neph'a'; it means 'beauty'. It's often used as a pet name."

"Don't you usually speak Common or Gutterspeak now?" Jaina wondered aloud.

"Of course. But Thalassian lends itself better than Gutterspeak to affectionate epithets."

Jaina smiled. "Say it again?"

"Neph'a."

"I like that." Jaina sighed. "I like that you find me beautiful. I've always been seen as 'pretty enough', or just 'cute'…but not ever 'beautiful.'" Jaina tried to sit up a bit. "Oh…I've cried all over your gown."

"I can change into something else." Sylvanas guided Jaina back onto the mattress and got up. Jaina had been planning to look away out of politeness when she undressed, but somehow that didn't happen. Sylvanas retrieved another dress, more simplistic in style and pattern than the one she had previously been wearing, and pulled the gown Jaina had cried onto over her head without preamble. Jaina had to place a hand over her mouth to stifle the little moan that fled her lips; Sylvanas had unfastened her gown once before, back in Orgrimmar, but Jaina hadn't exactly been paying attention. Now Sylvanas was standing only a few feet away from her, completely bare but for her thigh-length cloth stockings.

Jaina could not tear her eyes away. Despite the violent way she had been killed, Sylvanas' skin was a delicate, unbroken pale blue all over, without any scars. As Jaina had noticed earlier, Sylvanas had the body of a warrior, her legs lean and powerful, the muscles of her arms, shoulders, and abdomen sharply defined. She was mingled strength and softness, all dramatic curves and hard muscles. Jaina imagined tracing Sylvanas' tiny waist and broad hips with her hands, covering her ample breasts with kisses…

"Do you…do you have any more of that potion you drank to make you feel warm?" Jaina quavered.

Sylvanas looked up her curiously. "I do, but I see no need, as I was planning to find somewhere for you to board for the night…" Sylvanas trailed off when she noticed the way Jaina was looking at her. "Staring" might have been a more accurate word than "looking", really.

"You're so beautiful," Jaina whispered.

Sylvanas raised her long eyebrows perhaps half a centimeter. "I do believe you mean that."

Jaina reached out her arms to Sylvanas; Sylvanas stood still, regarding Jaina with a vaguely befuddled look on her face, for a moment, but then stepped close and let Jaina embrace her tightly. Sylvanas was cold, she was _freezing, _but Jaina clung to her anyway. "So…will you make good on that promise?"

Sylvanas brushed one hand over Jaina's hair. Her reply was hesitant because she could feel, actually _feel, _Jaina's hands gliding shyly up and down her back. "I broke my promise to not harm you. Which promise are you referring to now?"

"You never actually _promised _not to hurt me," Jaina demurred. "I was referring to the promise you issued when…well, you bit my breast, actually."

Sylvanas was quiet for a moment. "I do not quite remember what I said."

"That…that you could make me scream…?" Jaina felt her cheeks grow hot and thought bitterly that she would be immensely rich of she had a copper for every time she blushed.

"Ah." Sylvanas stepped back from Jaina's embrace to lift her chin up with one hand. "You did not seem to care much for pain, so I'll have to resort to making you scream with pleasure."

Jaina shivered. "I wouldn't…I wouldn't mind if you bit me again as long as it wasn't as hard. And maybe not on my chest."

"I can be gentle."

"I know you can." Jaina smiled tremulously.

"You still look concerned." Sylvanas softened her voice. "You still don't trust me? I wouldn't blame you…"

"Same as before." Jaina hung her head in shame. "I…I still don't know if I can please you."

"This again?" Sylvanas sighed and sat down on the bed beside Jaina. "Do you really think that when I brought you here, I thought even for a fraction of a second I expected anything that passed between us to be mutual?"

Jaina leaned over to rest her head on Sylvanas' shoulder, but Sylvanas was longer in the torso than Jaina, so her cheek ended up against Sylvanas' upper arm. "Why? Isn't it obvious that I find you attractive?"

"I know you find me attractive. But despite the fact that my body was reconstructed extremely well—you have that worm Arthas to thank for that…" Sylvanas clenched her teeth angrily for a moment; Jaina sat up and kissed her cheek. "…I am still a creature of undeath, and you are alive. You have surely been taught to fear and detest undead all your life."

"I don't mind. Really, I don't." Jaina found herself thinking of the fact that despite all they'd done, Sylvanas had never deep kissed her. Was that because Sylvanas was still a bit concerned about Jaina's reaction to being intimate with an undead? She wouldn't mind Sylvanas' tongue inside her mouth. Really, there were a few things of Sylvanas' that she wouldn't mind being inside her…Jaina caught herself paying undue attention to Sylvanas' long, tapered fingers and pressed her face to Sylvanas' arm again, ashamed of her own desires. She'd never been with anyone who aroused her so powerfully, certainly not by being casually naked during a simple change of clothes. "Please, Sylvanas? I came so close to peaking before…I want to know what it feels like…"

"Wait, you mean to say you've never reached sensual climax?"

Jaina shook her head.

"And you've never slept with a woman before, yes?"

Jaina shook her head again.

"_Men_." Sylvanas' voice dripped with revulsion. "It seems I have a job to do."

Jaina flushed darkly once more and felt like cursing her own face for being so easy to read. "I'm sure you'll do it admirably."

Sylvanas took Jaina's chin in one hand and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, not meant to arouse passion. "Shall I make a truly grand romantic gesture and offer you a glass of wine?"

"A glass of wine would be nice."

Sylvanas retrieved her fallen dress from the floor and, much to Jaina's disappointment, slipped it onto her shoulders and did up the tie. "I will return shortly." Sylvanas walked out.

Jaina lay down, trying not to think about the various things she wanted to ask Sylvanas to do for her. Sylvanas, true to her word, was back within a few minutes, a bottle of wine swinging from one hand. A Forsaken servant followed her, carrying two wine glasses. Sylvanas set the bottle down on the bedside table, then took the two bottles from the servant, who proceeded to swiftly uncork the bottle—not with any instrument, Jaina noticed, but with his clawed hands. He bowed to both Sylvanas and Jaina, then hustled away. After he was gone, Sylvanas poured both herself and Jaina half a glass of the wine. "This is Suntouched Special Reserve. Nothing too special, until one realizes it's from the year 23." Sylvanas lifted one of the glasses to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"What is so special about the year 23?"

"They still aren't completely sure." Elegantly, Sylvanas took a sip of the wine and then handed the other glass to Jaina. "Some unusual ingredients got into the soil…nothing harmful, but it resulted in an interesting bite. Some love it; some hate it. Either way, sommeliers everywhere would give their left arms to get a bottle of this, and the vineyard keepers used to go mad trying to reproduce it. Go ahead—try a sip."

Jaina did. "I like it."

Sylvanas propped a pillow against the headboard and sat with her back against it, leisurely sipping her wine. "I hadn't opened it before because it isn't nearly as strong as my usual fare. I figured this was as good an occasion as any."

Somehow the implication that Sylvanas was a heavy drinker didn't surprise Jaina. The wine was delicious and meant to be savored, but Jaina gulped it down quickly so she could lay her head down in Sylvanas' lap. She closed her eyes, hoping Sylvanas would finish her wine soon so they could get back to kissing already.

Sylvanas, sensing that Jaina was a bit antsy, placed her glass on the bedside table and leaned over to kiss her. Jaina reached up to undo the tie of Sylvanas' gown, pulling the cloth aside to press her palms flat against the cool skin, which was surprisingly soft and delicate to the touch. Jaina moaned lightly into Sylvanas' mouth.

Sylvanas misinterpreted the little sound and pulled away. "Ah, right…" She got up and dug through her things to find another flagon of the warmth potion. She downed it in three swallows and climbed back onto the bed with Jaina, who wrapped her arms around Sylvanas' waist and covered her neck with kisses, sighing as Sylvanas' skin grew warm against her lips.

"Are you comfortable, Jaina?"

"Mmm." Jaina nuzzled Sylvanas' collarbones. "Very."

"Will you undress for me, then?"

Jaina sighed. "I still…I don't…"

"Someone so beautiful shouldn't feel so insecure. What is it about your body that you're so insecure about?"

Jaina bit her lower lip. "My legs, mostly. And, well…my backside. It's not as if mages exercise frequently."

Sylvanas untied the cloth rope holding Jaina's robe closed and slipped it from her shoulders. "You're perfect." She paused. "You can tell me if anything I do troubles you. I don't want you to be afraid of me anymore."

"I'm not afraid." Jaina playfully bit the base of Sylvanas' neck and felt the undead woman issue a low chuckle.

"Well, all right…" Sylvanas took tight hold of Jaina's hips and flipped her onto her back, covering her mouth with kisses.

After that, Jaina's mind became a haze of bliss. When Sylvanas was satisfied with her exploration of Jaina's mouth, she continued with those exquisite, tiny bite-kisses (much lighter this time) down the mage's neck, her palms caressing Jaina's waist, sliding tantalizingly up and down her ribs but never touching her breasts. "Sylvanas…"

"What is it?" Sylvanas let the tip of her tongue brush against the pulse point in Jaina's neck.

"Please…" Jaina whined. With any of her other lovers, she had always been too modest to vocalize what she wanted with anything but noises.

"Talk to me, Neph'a." Sylvanas' voice was soothing. "Tell me what you want."

Maybe it was the nickname, but Jaina found herself able to talk. "M-my breasts…please, please…"

Sylvanas responded warmly, cradling both of Jaina's full breasts in her hands. Jaina whimpered. "Oooh…that feels amazing…"

Sylvanas left a trail of kisses from Jaina's clavicles to her right breast, exchanging one hand for her lips, the hand reaching up to stroke Jaina's neck. Jaina squealed out loud, arching her back to force the tip of her breast deeper into Sylvanas' mouth. The sensation shot straight to her groin, a warm, throbbing desire curling below her belly. She struggled to wrap her legs around Sylvanas' waist, pressing the burning ache against Sylvanas' hard abdomen. The only sounds she could make were desperate cries.

"You're lovely, Jaina," Sylvanas murmured against Jaina's soft flesh.

"That _feels _lovely," Jaina panted.

Sylvanas persisted in her affections, suckling at Jaina's breast and teasing the other nipple with her fingertips, until Jaina thought she couldn't stand it anymore, but then Sylvanas began kissing her way down Jaina's belly—Jaina uncrossed her ankles from behind Sylvanas' back—until she reached the junction of her legs. Jaina was expecting Sylvanas to plunge into her like a man, but instead, Sylvanas hooked Jaina's legs over her shoulders and covered her inner thighs with kisses. There was no more biting, only her soft lips. When she landed a kiss directly on the little fold of flesh covering Jaina's bundle of pleasure-giving nerves, Jaina found her words again, though her voice was thin and half an octave higher than usual. "Sylvanas? What are you doing?"

Sylvanas sat up halfway, one hand lightly brushing against the place she had just kissed. "You've never had your satin kissed?"

"I've…I've heard that expression, but…no. No one's ever done it for me."

"In Thalassian, we say _shanre nor'no_; 'honey tasting.' You don't want to know the Gutterspeak phrase."

Jaina laughed softly as Sylvanas dipped her head, her lips and tongue beginning the most incredible work between Jaina's legs, her hands continuing to rhythmically brush over the human woman's nipples. Jaina's hips rocked involuntarily, pressure building hotly inside of her, and she found herself thinking that the men she'd been with had all been so rough and clumsy in comparison to the careful, calculated, perfectly placed strokes of Sylvanas' tongue. Jaina was close, she was _almost _there, but she wanted something more.

"Sylvanas, please, I want to hold you!" Her hands buried in Sylvanas' hair weren't enough. Jaina needed to cling to her lovers.

Sylvanas sat up, quickly moving one hand to caress Jaina's most intimate places so her arousal wouldn't ebb away from lack of stimulation. "There is a way…"

"Do it. Please."

Sylvanas nodded. "It's all right if you don't reciprocate." She lay down with her head beside Jaina's hips, wrapping her arms around the mage's waist and pulling her onto her stomach, so Sylvanas' mouth was in the right position to continue pleasuring Jaina.

"I think I understand," Jaina whispered, maneuvering herself so her head was also cradled between Sylvanas' thighs. She closed her eyes for a moment to savor the sensation of Sylvanas' breasts pressed to the sensitive skin of her lower belly, but soon began to whimper when she felt Sylvanas' expert tongue somewhere much more sensitive. "Mmmm…so good…" Jaina laid her head down on Sylvanas' hip, the wonderful sensations of warmth and tension swelling inside her again. But why did Sylvanas not expect her to reciprocate? Was it because Jaina had done exactly nothing for Sylvanas and direct stimulation to her most intimate places would be unpleasant? Jaina's mind swam with delight and she couldn't think any farther, so she dropped her head to trail kisses up and down Sylvanas' inner thighs the way the Forsaken woman had done for her. It would be easy, so easy, to dip her head down straight and bury herself nose-deep in Sylvanas' body…was that why the Dark Lady had allowed her to be on top? She had her answer half a second later; Sylvanas began stroking and massaging her thighs and her backside, the parts of Jaina's body she had admitted to not liking. "Sylvanas…" Jaina moaned, and wrapped in that one word were countless feelings: gratitude, admiration, surprise, wonder. Overwhelmed and aching to show her thanks, Jaina moved her kisses to Sylvanas' delicate woman's flesh. But she could barely focus on that task because _oh _what Sylvanas was doing felt _amazing…_

A strong shuddering sensation stirred deep within Jaina, and she gave a cry that was almost a scream. "Ohhh, Sylvanas, you're making me peak…!"

Something new—Sylvanas' mouth pressed tightly against her, almost as if she were making a seal. A sharp vibration, tight in wavelength, starting in her core, traveling, radiating through her, carrying her through wave after wave of indescribable ecstasy. Jaina's throat released a wordless, ragged cry as her entire body shuddered almost uncontrollably.

It was almost as if she blacked out for a moment; one second she was experiencing the most extraordinary sensations of her life, and the next she was lying on her back, exhausted and immensely satisfied, her head cradled in Sylvanas' lap. "Sylvanas…?" Jaina whispered.

"I'm here." The callused hands sifted through her hair, brushed away a tiny droplet falling from Jaina's temple. "Ah, sweat…I remember…"

Jaina was either too tired or too content to move, so Sylvanas picked up the corner of a sheet and dabbed the sweat away from Jaina's face, neck and chest.

"Sylvanas?" Jaina asked drowsily.

"Yes?"

"What you did, at the end…was that…?"

"A modified banshee scream, yes. Only the frequencies that you could not hear, of course." A smile stretched her lips. "I've always wanted to try that."

Jaina let out a girlish giggle. "It worked beautifully."

Sylvanas reached over to the bedside table for her unfinished glass of wine. "Here—if you want to rinse your mouth."

Jaina looked up at Sylvanas, puzzled. "Why would I want to do that?"

Sylvanas raised her eyebrows. "Because you somehow mustered the courage to kiss an undead between her legs?"

"You keep saying things like that," Jaina sighed. "I wish you'd stop talking about yourself as if being undead makes you somehow repulsive."

"Most living creatures find undead repulsive, morally if not aesthetically. A small number somehow manage to disparagingly fetishize us. A sort of 'I admire how you wear your undeath' with a lecherous smile fit to make even Forsaken skin crawl."

"I wasn't thinking about whether or not you were undead or alive," Jaina protested. "I was just thinking that I wanted to do the same thing you were doing for me. I'll take a sip of wine, but only because it's delicious." Jaina sat up and drank slowly from the glass, then replaced it on the night table when she was finished. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I do not mean this in an offensive way, but giving a woman pleasure can be very difficult; even more so if she has diminished sensitivity. And you do not have experience."

Jaina nodded miserably.

"Stop looking guilty," Sylvanas admonished. "It isn't your fault."

"You have such a beautiful body. I want to kiss you all over…"

"Oh, you can still do that." Sylvanas pulled Jaina into her lap. The human woman immediately laid her head down on Sylvanas' shoulder, nuzzling the long, graceful neck with her nose, shyly leaving kisses on the smooth skin. "That's my good girl," Sylvanas whispered.

"Sylvanas? Could you please lie down?"

Sylvanas obliged; Jaina draped herself over the Forsaken queen's body, feeling like the luckiest woman on Azeroth. She traced Sylvanas' collarbones with a brush of her lips, then soft kisses. She had never played an active role in intimacy, and found herself praying that she was doing it right. Her hands had ended up on Sylvanas' hips and she began hesitantly tracing the lines from waist to hip bone. Alive or undead, Sylvanas had beautiful muscle tone. "Are you enjoying any of this?"

"Jaina, did you in all seriousness just ask me if I'm enjoying being kissed by a beautiful woman?"

Jaina flushed lightly. "I suppose I was worried you might not feel it."

"What you're doing feels quite nice."

After a short time, Jaina had covered Sylvanas' entire upper chest with kisses. She hesitated, but desire won out over bashfulness and she lowered her head to the elven woman's breasts. Sylvanas helpfully pushed her hands through Jaina's hair and interlocked her fingers, keeping the hair from falling down and getting in Jaina's way. Jaina was grateful for that; she hadn't expected kissing could be so bloody _difficult. _Sylvanas' soft flesh felt wonderful under the touch of her lips, but with her face so close to the other woman's body, Jaina couldn't properly see, and she felt blind and clumsy. She fumbled slightly trying to get Sylvanas' nipple into her mouth, but her shame was relieved whenshe heard Sylvanas sigh with pleasure, or at least contentment. Encouraged, and loving the sensation of the sweet flesh in her mouth, Jaina began to repeatedly kiss the tip of Sylvanas' breast.

"Noble attempt, my darling," Sylvanas breathed.

"Does that feel good?"

"More."

To Jaina's dismay, she had to sit up and re-situate herself to place her mouth on her lover's nipple again, but this time she dispensed with the kisses and suckled hungrily. She took a second to slide one hand up Sylvanas' ribs to cup her other breast, trying to coordinate the movements of her hand and her mouth. Once she had the hang of it, it was immensely enjoyable. How had she never tried this before?

But something was wrong. Jaina remembered that when Sylvanas had worked her breasts, her nipples had grown hard with arousal. But try as she might, she could not get Sylvanas' body to respond the same way.

"Sylvanas, I'm sorry…I can't…" Jaina felt unshed tears burning the backs of her eyes.

"No need to apologize," Sylvanas soothed. "It just takes us undead women a bit longer. Keep going. What you're doing feels lovely."

So Jaina obeyed, continuing to knead and stroke and suckle, forcing herself to let her teeth brush the fragile flesh, to pinch and squeeze; if Sylvanas were still alive, she would have felt pain (or at least more of it), but being undead, she might enjoy it…

"Mmm…Jaina…" Sylvanas' voice was deep and husky. The sound caused a stirring in Jaina's groin. Was she so attracted to Sylvanas that just her voice was arousing? "That's my good girl."

Jaina liked being called that; it sent a rush of heat through her, a sensation that settled on her heart and between her legs. At this rate, she would have to ask Sylvanas to pleasure her yet again before she got to making love to Sylvanas. Perhaps she could stimulate herself and Sylvanas at the same time, but she'd never had as much…success…trying to pleasure herself as Sylvanas had had that one night. Not to mention Jaina wasn't sure she had the coordination. She was barely managing to play with both of her lover's breasts as it was.

With a low moan, Sylvanas sat up. (Jaina felt her core begin to throb achingly.) "I have an idea." She cradled Jaina's face in both hands. "Will you allow me to restrain you slightly? Perhaps just at your wrists?"

"I would allow it…but what can I do for you, then?"

"You'll have to trust me." Sylvanas' ruby eyes glistened.

Jaina nodded. "But you may have to attend to my desires before I can do the same, at this rate." She smiled tremulously.

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy this." Sylvanas kissed Jaina between her eyes. "Lie down. Make sure you are comfortable."

Jaina lay on her back with her head on one of the pillows. Sylvanas quickly dove into a drawer in the bedside table and retrieved two lengths of pale blue rope. "It's silk." She trailed one of the pieces over Jaina's chest. It was really more like a ribbon, Jaina noticed, than rope. "It shouldn't chafe."

Jaina wondered if, with her long elven ears, Sylvanas could hear how hard her heart was pounding.

"Would you put your arms above your head for me?" Sylvanas' voice was heady and seductive. Jaina could only nod in response to that voice, and when she had processed the request, she obeyed. "I'm going to tie your wrists to the headboard," Sylvanas whispered.

"Mmm," was all Jaina could say.

Sylvanas swiftly looped the ribbons around Jaina's wrists and tied each one in a secure but comfortable and slightly loose cuff, then tightly knotted the other ends to the decorative knobs on the headboard. "Will you struggle for me?"

Jaina pulled at her restraints, but only lightly; why on Azeroth would she _want _to get free?

"You can do better than that," Sylvanas chided with a tiny smirk. She leaned over to kiss the swell of Jaina's hip, sinking her sharp teeth into the soft flesh without warning. Jaina let out a squeal of surprise and pleasure, straining against the ribbons as she tried to reach for Sylvanas. "That's my girl," Sylvanas crooned.

"Am I a good girl, Sylvanas?" Jaina panted.

"You like being called that?"

"Oh, yes…"

"I like the way you struggle." Sylvanas stroked the bite mark she had felt on Jaina's hip. "Will you show me more?"

Jaina nodded.

Watching Jaina hungrily, Sylvanas lightly raked her nails down her lover's inner thighs. Jaina moaned, struggling to press her hips harder against Sylvanas' touch, her wrists yanking on the ribbons so hard her skin began reddening.

"Easy, my darling. You'll dislocate something."

"Please…please say it…" Jaina whimpered.

Sylvanas leaned over to nip lightly at Jaina's earlobe. "You're my good girl, Jaina."

Jaina tugged at her restraints again. It was frustrating, not being able to put her hands on Sylvanas, but _oh _it was exciting… "Gods, Sylvanas, you make me wild…but…but how…?"

"I know you want to please me," Sylvanas soothed. "Rest assured…I _love _watching a beautiful woman struggling helplessly. In pleasure, of course."

"Then let me touch you," Jaina gasped.

"Oh, I have another idea. I think you'll enjoy it." Sylvanas shifted her weight, arranging hers and Jaina's legs so she had one thigh beneath her lover's and the other draped over Jaina's quivering thigh.

"Is this like before?" Jaina whispered. She had loved what Sylvanas had done with her stocking-clad thigh, but that hadn't offered Sylvanas any stimulation.

"No, Neph'a, this is a little different." Sylvanas shifted a few inches forward to press herself against the join of Jaina's legs.

A long shudder ran through Jaina's body. "Ohhh, I think I'm going to like this!"

"I hope so." Sylvanas lightly stroked Jaina's hips.

"Make love to me," Jaina begged softly.

Sylvanas began to rock gently, slow, rhythmic strokes repeatedly striking Jaina in just the place to make the mage whimper and gasp. She pulled at the ribbons around her wrists, clenching her hands into fists and releasing as if wishing she could hold on to Sylvanas. As Sylvanas' pace slowly increased, Jaina began to struggle to press herself tighter against her undead mistress, trying to match the thrust and roll of Sylvanas' hips. Vaguely remembering that she was supposed to do something to please Sylvanas, Jaina whispered, "Am I doing it right?"

"All you have to do is lie there and be perfect and lovely," Sylvanas cooed, her speech interrupted by light moans.

Jaina laid her head back, her desperate moans escalating into screams. Sylvanas' soft tongue had worked wonders on her woman's flesh, and maybe it was because she was getting to watch pleasure slowly take over Sylvanas' expression and hear her rough breaths and little stifled cries, but never had she felt every nerve in her body become a live wire singing with ecstasy in such a way.

"Ohhhh, Sylvanas…!"

"That's right, my sweet," Sylvanas panted. "Cry out for me."

Jaina didn't particularly have a choice. Her body shook wildly with the most exquisite sensations, grinding hungrily against Sylvanas completely of its own volition. "More! Harder!"

"I don't…want to…hurt you," Sylvanas groaned through clenched teeth.

"Please! Harder!"

One of Jaina's legs had crept up to wrap around Sylvanas' waist; Sylvanas took hold of that one knee and extended the mage's leg in the air, covering the tense calf with kisses. Jaina's toes curled around air as the stutters of Sylvanas' hips grew shorter, more rapid.

"Mmmm, yes! Just like that! Oooh, Sylvanas, you're so good…"

Sylvanas clutched Jaina's trembling leg to her chest, head thrown back, fighting to stifle her low, quiet moans. Jaina gazed up at her, helplessly admiring Sylvanas' unrelenting grace and elegance even when overcome with bliss.

"You're so beautiful," Jaina whined. "S-so beautiful…ohhh…ahhh!" Euphoria overtook Jaina once more, her body shuddering intensely as she squealed in unbridled ecstasy.

"Jaina…my Neph'a…" Sylvanas pushed Jaina's leg to a slightly different angle, rocking fiercely against her for a few more seconds until a sharp cry that sounded almost pained escaped from her throat and she collapsed over Jaina's exhausted body.

"Sylvanas? Will you please untie me?"

Sylvanas struggled to lift herself up on her elbows. She smiled up at Jaina, looking exhausted. "Give me a moment, my beauty."

"I'm sorry I didn't do more for you," Jaina whispered.

"No, my darling, you were wonderful."

Jaina waited for a few minutes while Sylvanas rested briefly, worn out by the effort it had taken to bring her undead body to climax.

"You were wonderful too, Sylvanas," Jaina sighed. "You were fantastic."

Sylvanas crawled up to the headboard of her bed to carefully undo the knots around the headboard's knobs, then trailed gentle kisses down Jaina's forearms from elbow to wrist as she released her lover's wrists from the silk ribbons. Jaina's arms flopped loosely to the mattress, and Sylvanas picked up each arm and traced the red marks made by the cuffs with her lips.

"Who knew the Banshee Queen could be so kind?" Jaina smiled tremulously. "I think I almost like being untied by you better than being tied up by you."

Sylvanas let the ribbons fall to the floor. "There you go." She eyed the redness around Jaina's wrists and the shallow new bite marks. "Would you like some more cider?"

Jaina shook her head. "No, I…I think I'll like looking at these later." She lifted her arms to admire her marked-up wrists.

Sylvanas lay down on the bed beside Jaina, eyes closed. "I can't recall the last time I felt so weary. Undead do not tire easily."

"Sylvanas?"

"Mmm?"

"You didn't have to make me say it this time."

"Say what?" asked Sylvanas sleepily.

"That…that you were a better lover than Arthas." Jaina smiled shyly. "Nobody's ever made me feel like you just did."

Sylvanas reached out blindly until her hand landed on Jaina's elbow. "I should…I should get you back to Theramore."

"Do I have to?"

Sylvanas cracked her eyes open. "You want to stay the night? You'll freeze down here."

"I spent much time in Northrend. I learned how to imbue blankets with…well, it's fire, really, but it makes them warm."

"Just don't catch them on fire," Sylvanas mumbled.

"How did you know I used to have trouble with fire spells?" Jaina demanded.

Sylvanas sat up halfway. "That was a guess, Neph'a."

"Oh." Jaina crawled over to Sylvanas to wrap an arm around her waist and nestle close to her. "You're still nice and warm."

"The potion will wear off soon."

"Mm." Something occurred to Jaina. "Sylvanas?"

"Yes?"

"You said you can sleep? How?"

"I have to burn a special incense that puts undead into a state of…well, I suppose it's like a meditative trance. Most of us call it 'sleep-cense.'"

"May I…may I sleep here with you? Or…does the sleep-cense do anything to humans?"

"According to my apothecaries, it shouldn't have an effect, but it's never been tested on humans."

"I like sleeping alongside people I care for," said Jaina shyly. Coming out of her mouth, it sounded incredibly foolish. "It…it's a kind of intimacy."

"You have to trust them."

Jaina nodded as best she could with her head tucked under Sylvanas' chin. "That's…that's part of it."

"You are certain you want to stay here tonight? Your people are already panicking, I'm certain. How exactly are you planning to explain your protracted absence?"

Jaina thought for a moment. "Well…I can say I received a communiqué from Hellscream saying he might retract some of the threats he's made against Theramore if I would meet him in Orgrimmar. I brought a few soldiers with me for protection, but they missed the Horde rogues concealing themselves, and…my soldiers were killed, and I was shot with a poisoned dart. When I woke up…" Jaina paused. "I can simply say I was restrained, and you helped release me because you disagreed with the others' intentions. But I was so upset I stayed in Undercity until I felt steady enough to leave by myself. It's mostly true."

"Ah. I had been wondering how someone as powerful as you was captured."

Jaina sighed. "I was too trusting. I may have brought a protective detail, but we were not prepared for such…underhanded tactics."

"Your story is…quite close to what genuinely happened."

"I'm a terrible liar. If I stray too far from the truth, someone will be able to tell I'm lying." Jaina absently nuzzled Sylvanas' collarbone.

"Surely your people know how resilient you are. Will it be believed you were so traumatized you stayed here all night?"

"I'm not certain I even care at this point. I'm so exhausted. Please let me stay."

With a groan of effort, Sylvanas sat up. "All right. Let me get out the sleep-cense. How long do humans sleep? Some of my formerly human Forsaken have said…oh, what the hell was it…eight hours?"

"Yes."

Sylvanas got up laboriously and dug through her bedside table for the incense. Jaina watched her dreamily. Now that her desire had been immensely satisfied, she felt no stirrings in her body; she could only think of how perfect and graceful Sylvanas was. Eventually Sylvanas retrieved an incense burner and several sticks of incense that were different lengths. "These burn by intervals of two hours…I think this one is eight." Sylvanas set up the incense burner. "Neph'a? Would you mind?"

Jaina summoned her focus and cast a quick spell, sending a little spark flying from her fingertip to the incense, which released a small puff of smoke before beginning to smolder. Sylvanas raised her eyebrows. "If you'll forgive the pun, you do have more fire in you than most give you credit for." Sylvanas paused. "You did handle yourself admirably back in Orgrimmar."

"Thank you," Jaina whispered. "I was terrified. I know I already said this, but…thank you for rescuing me. Thank you for tonight."

"You are quite welcome, Neph'a." Sylvanas glanced over at Jaina, who had begun casting warmth spells on the blankets. "Are you certain you don't want me to find a sleeping robe for you? If I know you, you'll want to drape yourself over me and be right up against my ice-cold body."

"No…I like your skin. I was expecting it to be strange to be so close to an undead, but…it's nice. Soft, and…almost like powder."

"I was very well preserved. Finally something for which we can actually thank Arthas." Sylvanas climbed into bed with a wry smile, lying on her back so Jaina could lie with her head on Sylvanas' chest.

"You make such a nice pillow."

Sylvanas snickered. "Another advantage to being intimate with a woman."

"Mmm…built-in pillows," Jaina sighed.

"Sleep well, Neph'a."

"I will. Sylvanas?" There was no reply. "Sylvanas?" Jaina sat up.

Sylvanas was lying utterly still as if she were dead once more. Jaina kissed her cheek experimentally and there was no response. Apparently the sleep-cense had worked quite abruptly. Jaina sat back on her heels, admiring Sylvanas' relaxed body, gorgeous in repose. The beautiful sight gave her an idea. She carefully got off the bed and wrapped herself in the robe Sylvanas had given her back in Orgrimmar. She crept out of the royal quarter, eventually finding a few Forsaken scurrying around running errands. "Er…excuse me?"

"Lady Proudmoore." One of them bowed her head respectfully to her. "I had heard you were a guest of the Dark Lady's tonight."

"I…er…I have a request. Could you please bring me some drawing paper and charcoal? And something that would make a good surface to draw on?"

"Of course, my lady. I will return shortly." The Forsaken woman hastened off and returned within twenty minutes with the supplies Jaina had requested. "Is there anything else you require?"

"No, thank you."

The Forsaken woman nodded and returned to her errands. Jaina brought the paper and charcoal back to Sylvanas' boudoir, where Sylvanas still lay completely still and slumbering. Jaina climbed back onto the mattress, gently pulling the covers from Sylvanas' body and sliding the cloth leggings off of her thighs, her calves, her ankles, so the Dark Lady was completely undressed. That accomplished, Jaina sat cross-legged with the smooth, thin plank of wood the Forsaken woman had brought her across her lap and placed a sheet of paper across it. She rolled the piece of charcoal in her hand until she found a point she could reasonably use, glanced up at her unconscious, lovely model, and began to sketch.

* * *

><p>AN: Dark Lady/Bright Lady yin-yang! …I'm fired, I know.

Rumor whispers that Theramore will be destroyed before Mists of Pandaria comes out. This is totally not giving me plot bunnies about Jaina sacrificing herself in a Thanatos Gambit-type fireball, Sylvanas recovering her body from the wreckage, and Jaina being raised a Forsaken…no, not at all…

Oh yeah, one more thing: I personally believe Sylvanas is capable of being nice, it's just not part of her public image of being aloof and unflappable. I see her as being very Sugar and Ice Personality. (Oh gods I've been spending too much time on TV Tropes.)

I lied. Something else. For those of you who also read my other Warcraft fic, _Arrows in My Quiver _(character study of Sylvanas with plot involving her taking a Forsaken consort who kind of serves as synecdoche for Sylvanas' relationship with her people), Anristina (Sylvanas' consort) now has an ask Tumblr. Because...I don't even know; take it up with my brain. But there's an Ask Anristina Tumblr now. It'd be shiny if people could ask her things, or submit cool Forsaken-related posts or images. http : / / ask - anristina . tumblr . com


	4. Part 4: Interlude and Letter Exchange

Atrocities

Part 4: Interlude and Letter Exchange

Summary: An unusually harebrained plot of Garrosh Hellscream's involves Sylvanas in a way she had never expected possible. After all, what could the Horde gain by abducting Jaina Proudmoore? Disclaimer: Characters, settings, etc. are the property of Blizzard Entertainment.

Pairings: Sylvanas/Jaina

Author's Notes: My muses are firmly of the opinion that "everyone wants Sylvanas". If anyone has questions about the believability of this story, I would like to direct you to the winged, plot-bunny-producing bastard that flutters around my head.

* * *

><p>This time, when Jaina woke, she was alone. She remembered falling asleep next to Sylvanas, but when she turned over and reached for the other side of the bed, no one was there. "Sylvanas?" she called out groggily, sitting up and opening her eyes. Sylvanas was nowhere to be seen. "Sylvanas?" Jaina shouted again, hoping the Dark Lady was just out of sight, but there was no response.<p>

Well, that was fine, Jaina assured herself as her heart began racing uncomfortably. Sylvanas was immensely busy; Jaina knew what it took to run a city. Surely she would be back soon to help see Jaina back to Theramore.

Jaina realized she was shivering. Undercity was cold, and both naked and without Sylvanas next to her, she was freezing. She wrapped the bedclothes around herself and got up, hoping to find something she could wear, but then she noticed Sylvanas had left a change of clothes for her folded on the bedside table. Jaina reached for the robes gratefully, and when she picked them up, a piece of paper fell to the floor; presumably a note Sylvanas had left for her. Jaina dressed hurriedly (the clothes fit her well, though the skirt was a bit long), picked up the piece of paper, and unfolded it.

Her heart sank; it wasn't a note from Sylvanas explaining her absence. Instead, it was a map of Undercity with a route traced from the royal quarter to the bat handler in the trade quarter. Jaina stared at it for a moment before she realized there were droplets of water falling onto it, and a moment longer before she realized the droplets were her own tears. She crumpled the piece of paper and flung it as far as she could. "Sylvanas…why would you do this?" Jaina whispered, half to herself. She stumbled back onto the bed and laid her head down on the pillow. "I thought you cared about me…"

Jaina was too upset to notice the dreadguard who poked his head into the doorway after hearing her cry, so she didn't see his distressed expression or the way he scurried off to find the Banshee Queen to tell her that her guest was upset. So Jaina was surprised by Sylvanas' arrival a few minutes later.

"Jaina? You're still here?"

Jaina sat up. Sylvanas was standing at the bedside, dressed in her usual decorative armor and cloak. "Yes, apparently it's not as easy to get rid of me as you thought. Is this what you wanted all along? To use me for one night and throw me away? You had me convinced you were _surprised _I was interested in you. Like you could just kiss me the way you did back in Orgrimmar and it wouldn't affect me at all?" She paused to wipe away her tears with her sleeve. "And that armor makes you look like a cheap whore."

Sylvanas sat down on the bed next to Jaina, apparently completely unfazed by the insult. "I know you're upset…"

"Damn right I'm upset." Jaina wept.

Sylvanas pulled off her gauntlets so she could put her arm around Jaina. "There's been a misunderstanding. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I presumed that you would regret everything that happened last night after you woke, and that you would be more comfortable leaving by yourself."

Jaina leaned on Sylvanas' arm. "Why would I regret anything that happened last night? You were so kind to me."

"I know you enjoyed it. But let me ask you something. Why were you so willing to return to Undercity with me? I truly was surprised."

Jaina sighed. "You're beautiful. And I knew you would treat me well."

"Neph'a, is there any other situation in which you would be interested in me? Literally _any_ other situation other than me rescuing you from the clutches of the other Horde leaders in a way that had to involve me kissing you?"

Jaina was quiet for a moment, grateful that Sylvanas wasn't looking at her face, because her cheeks were flushing again. "No. At least…I can't think of anything."

"Why were you so willing to sleep with me, then?"

Jaina sighed. "I was afraid. I just…I just wanted to be with someone I trusted because I was so afraid of what was about to happen to me."

"So you clung to me."

"Yes, all right? Yes." Jaina wiped her eyes again. "I only wanted you because I was terrified and confused and upset and I didn't want to be alone. I don't even know if I'm actually attracted to you, because I can see that you're beautiful, but I've never been interested in a woman before and all I thought sleeping with you would feel good." She turned her head and kissed Sylvanas' shoulder. "But none of that makes me regret what happened last night. And not just…not just physically either." She wrapped her arms around Sylvanas.

Sylvanas pulled Jaina into her lap—carefully, as she was wearing her armor. "If it means anything, I have no regrets about last night either. As long as I didn't hurt you."

"My wrists are still bruised, but I did ask you not to heal me." Jaina leaned up and pressed a few kisses to Sylvanas' cool neck. "It hurt my feelings that you weren't here when I woke up."

"I apologize. I was trying to make you more comfortable. I really did think you would prefer leaving as soon as possible and forgetting everything that happened with me."

"After what you told me about what Arthas did to you?" Jaina felt their embrace grow closer, but she couldn't tell which one of them (if not both) had tightened their grip. "I could never forget what we talked about last night. Particularly when…when you told me I shouldn't feel guilty about what Arthas—the Lich King—ended up…" Jaina took a deep breath. "…the terrible things the Lich King did."

Sylvanas began stroking Jaina's hair. "Most people choose to believe what they want. I should have expected better from you."

Jaina nestled her face against Sylvanas' throat. "When I return to Theramore…will you write to me?"

"If you wish. I would advise you to be discreet, though. If the wrong people find out about us…" Sylvanas paused. "I could think of few methods of torture more effective than watching you suffer. I would hate for that to happen."

Jaina left a trail of kisses from the base of Sylvanas' neck to her temple. "'If the wrong people find out about us'. What are we, then?"

"What do you mean?" Sylvanas' hand stopped caressing Jaina's hair.

"Are we friends? Are we lovers? What are we?"

Sylvanas let her hand slide down Jaina's back. "I would consider us friends, Neph'a. However…I do not think we can _stay _lovers, for it is too dangerous for either of us to be traveling in and out of Horde and Alliance territory to see each other. I think exchanging letters is a fine idea."

Jaina sighed. She felt tears begin to well in her eyes again. "I'll miss you. What if I never see you again?"

"We might see each other again. And I promise to write you whenever I can." Sylvanas' voice was low and soothing. "What happened last night was a fluke, but I must confess I am glad you want our relationship to continue in some capacity. Even the Banshee Queen needs a friend, once in a…_very _great while." Sylvanas also couldn't help but think that without reminders, Jaina might return to idealizing Arthas, but she chose not to voice that thought.

"May I stay here just for a little while longer? Please?" Jaina's voice shook.

"Of course." Sylvanas rocked Jaina back and forth. "I have duties to attend to, but they can wait a few minutes."

Jaina began crying openly. "You must think all I do is weep. I'm sorry."

"It has been a stressful few days for you. Now stop apologizing for your feelings."

For a short while, the room was quiet but for Jaina's light sobs. Eventually, Sylvanas whispered to her: "Would you like me to sing to you?"

"I…I didn't know undead could sing."

"Those of us with intact vocal cords can."

"Please sing to me."

Sylvanas did. Much to Jaina's surprise, she knew the song; it was a folk tune popular among humans, and it was in Common. Eventually she had to stop crying to hear Sylvanas' voice.

The song had twelve verses that Jaina had heard, and she was certain there were many that she didn't know. Sylvanas sang five of the verses, and Jaina was familiar with them all. By the time she was finished, Jaina had regained most of her calm. "I didn't know you knew 'Under the Pear Tree.' It's…it's…"

"I've heard some of my people sing it. Many of them were human."

Jaina managed a smile. "You may be a banshee, but you have a beautiful voice."

Sylvanas kissed the top of Jaina's head. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>To Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken:<em>

_When we last spoke, you requested of me that I find happiness in Theramore. I must admit I have failed at the task you assigned me. I am content here, among my people, able to take a step outside to hear the sea birds and feel the ocean's salt spray on my face whenever I like. But I cannot truthfully call myself happy. I find myself falling into fits of melancholy, particularly at night. As I drift into sleep, I find myself unable to think of anything but now I slept that one night in your arms, my head resting against your beautiful breasts, your body warm from the potion you drank and slowly growing cool as the spell wore off. I can think of nothing but you. I cry myself awake and I cannot fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning._

_I have a confession to make: while you slept, I asked one of your Forsaken to bring me a drawing pad and charcoal. I removed the blankets from your sleeping body and made a drawing of you. Looking at it both consoles me and upsets me; it reminds me of you, but I cannot remember how your beautiful callused hands felt on my naked skin, how your lips felt on mine. I want to know those feelings again. I cannot say I have fallen in love with you, not after spending one night with you, but you have broken the last dark link in the chain binding me to Arthas, and in doing so you have bound me to you. _

_Sylvanas, I long to see you again. My body and soul ache for you. I harbor no delusions regarding a continued relationship between the two of us that involves anything but letter-writing, but I would give anything to spend another night in bed with you. One more night is all I ask. I want more memories of the woman who is responsible for the cessation of the nightmares in which Arthas' terrible bright blue eyes burn me alive with guilt, for when I do achieve a few hours of rest, the only thing I dream of is you._

_Please forgive my unbridled honesty in this letter. I know such open displays of feeling are not in your nature, but I beg of you to reply. You showed me more kindness than I ever thought possible from you on the one night we were together, and I think—I pray—you will have the benevolence to respond._

_Affectionately,_

_Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Ruler of Theramore_

__{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}__

_To Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Ruler of Theramore_

_Your kind words flatter me, Neph'a. If this letter seems rushed, forgive me—I penned it as quickly as I could so it could be posted expeditiously._

_I feared you would grow so attached to me; when we parted, it was quite apparent that you would miss me. If it puts you at ease at all, I can only agree our time together was exquisitely enjoyable and I would enjoy repeating the experience…and I do wish to put your mind at ease and soothe your pain._

_I do not want you traveling through Horde territory; it is too dangerous. I'm certain you have the talents to disguise yourself to make such a journey safer, but I am more accustomed than you to traveling in secret. I will come to Theramore in disguise for you._

_I will come to Theramore for you and take to bed with you so as to fulfill your wishes and desires. I have mickle duties to attend to as Queen of the Forsaken, but I can spare one night to stay with you so should the odd nightmare disturb you, I will be beside you when you wake. And I look forward to it. I am glad you understand this can happen only once, but it will lead to treasured memories for both of us._

_I will see you soon, my gentle Neph'a._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen_

_P.S. I am most interested to see this illustration you made of me. If you wish, I would be willing to pose for more. One of the few advantages of the curse of undeath is the ability to hold utterly still for long periods._

_P.P.S. When I meet you in disguise in Theramore, I will introduce myself as Clovenya Scalesand._

__{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}__

_To Lady Jaina Proudmoore, my gentle Neph'a:_

_I may reach you before this letter does, but in case that does not happen, there is something that might interest you: Thrall has written to me. Somehow he heard of what the other Horde leaders attempted to do to you, and he thanked me for removing you from the situation. He was careful not to reveal what he intends to say (or do) to Garrosh, but he was clearly grateful to me, and I expect something…interesting will come of this. The strange bonds connecting the leaders of the Horde are shifting._

_I can only assume Thrall does not know the extent of what passed between us; I hope you agree it is best that it stays that way. He tells me he has written to you, though I expect his letter to me arrived before his letter to you._

_I look forward to seeing you in Theramore._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Sylvanas Windrunner_

* * *

><p>AN: "Clovenya Scalesand"…oh, Sylvanas, you and your anagram pseudonyms. (I thought "Lindsay Ravensun" sounded too Forsaken-y for her to use in Theramore.)

Also…I don't even know. One of my favorite people in my life—actually, the person who got me into WoW—requested that I write a Jaina/Sylvanas fic that included hot/adorable explicitness. I ship Jaina/Sylvanas too, so…the muses…the freakin' muses, man…*swats at the area around my head like I think I have Wrackspurts* Trust me, if I had a choice, I would be sticking to my original novel that's meant for a YA audience instead of writing what amounts to a shitty porn flick.


	5. Part 5: Theramore

Atrocities

Part 5: Theramore

Summary: An unusually harebrained plot of Garrosh Hellscream's involves Sylvanas in a way she had never expected possible. After all, what could the Horde gain by abducting Jaina Proudmoore?

Disclaimer: Characters, settings, etc. are the property of Blizzard Entertainment.

Pairings: Sylvanas/Jaina

Author's Notes: Sorry this update took so long. My head was overrun by Legend of Korra plot bunnies. Well, more like plot rabbiroos. Rabid rabbiroos. Also, I got my third-degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do and moved from Illinois to New Jersey to start a PhD program. Hopefully this longass chapter will make up for my longass absence.

* * *

><p>Jaina Proudmoore was lying on her bed, curled up with a book, as usual, when there was a light knock on her door. The voice of one her male servants came from the hallway. "Lady Proudmoore? A Miss Clovenya Scalesand to see you."<p>

Remembering Sylvanas' letter and having long ago figured out the anagram used in that particular pseudonym, closed her book and leapt up. She opened the door, trying to look and sound less excited than she actually was. "Yes, Bomoss?"

"You have a visitor, my lady."

Sylvanas' human disguise was of a rather tall woman who was pretty in an unremarkable sort of way. She bowed deeply, as did the servant.

"Yes, I have granted her a private audience." Jaina could feel her heart begin to race.

"She said as much. I will leave the two of you, then."

"Thank you, Bomoss. You are dismissed."

The servant bowed and left as "Clovenya" moved into the room. Jaina closed the door and flung her arms around the woman in front of her; the glamourie disappeared and Jaina found herself wrapped in Sylvanas Windrunner's tight embrace. Jaina could feel that she wasn't wearing her armor; instead, she was dressed in something made of Embersilk. "Hello, Sylvanas," Jaina whispered. "It's so good to see you."

"Good evening, Neph'a." Sylvanas began to lightly stroke Jaina's hair.

"I missed you."

"I know." A slight pause. "I am glad I get to see you again."

"Thank you for coming to visit me." Already Jaina could feel the coldness of the undead body in her arms, but she did not let go.

"Why don't I drink my warmth potion?" Sylvanas stepped back from Jaina's embrace to put down the bag of her belongings.

"You look lovely," Jaina murmured. Sylvanas was wearing a luxurious black and cobalt gown that was, as Jaina had suspected, crafted expertly from Embersilk. Unlike the dress she had worn back in Orgrimmar, which had looked appropriate for ceremonies, the cut of this dress was less modest. "Something tells me you don't wear that dress very often."

Sylvanas downed the warmth potion in a single swallow. "It is for very rare special occasions."

Jaina took Sylvanas' hand. "Come with me?" She tried to pull Sylvanas toward the bed; Sylvanas resisted.

"Hold on, now. I would have thought you would want to talk."

"Can't we talk while we cuddle?"

"Jaina, the Banshee Queen does not cuddle." Sylvanas touched Jaina's cheek. "Let me look at you."

Jaina obediently tilted her head up to meet Sylvanas' eyes, puzzling over the fact that she was not unnerved by her lover's lack of irises or pupils.

"You look tired. Are you still having trouble sleeping?"

Jaina smiled. "Your cruelty is legendary. It's odd to see you being kind."

"Oh, I can be. It just is very rarely convenient. Now stop dodging my question."

"There haven't been any more sleepless nights. I'm getting at least a few hours of sleep a night with the assistance of some potions. But I'm not sleeping very well."

Sylvanas sighed, and Jaina could have sworn she looked distressed. "My intention was not to disrupt your sleep."

"It's not your fault I got so attached to you after only one night, albeit a very emotionally charged one." Jaina's smile turned sardonic.

Sylvanas kissed her. Jaina had forgotten how good Sylvanas' soft, full lips felt pressed onto hers. "I hope you don't continue pining for me. I am no good for you and you know it."

Despite the warm kiss, Sylvanas' voice was cool and matter-of-fact. Jaina shivered and laid her forehead on Sylvanas' shoulder. "We can still be friends after this, right?"

"Yes." Sylvanas wrapped Jaina in her arms again. "You must not let your feelings for me affect any decisions you make should you or your people be directly involved in conflict with the Horde. I don't plan on our relationship having any effect on how I command my Forsaken."

Jaina clung to Sylvanas tighter. "So if our people were to meet on the battlefield...you would allow me to be slain."

Sylvanas hesitated, threading the fingers of one hand through Jaina's hair. "Considering the fact that you, as a mage, cannot wear armor, I would hope you wouldn't put yourself in such danger."

"But if our peoples were engaged in battle, and you knew your Forsaken would have the opportunity to kill me. Would you allow it?"

Sylvanas sighed. Her hand made a fist in Jaina's hair. "No. And if there were other Horde factions involved, I would likely order that you be captured to ensure that you wouldn't be killed."

"So you lied. You would change your command decisions," Jaina challenged.

"The situation you posit is highly unlikely," said Sylvanas dismissively.

"Still. You do care about me," Jaina insisted. When Sylvanas said nothing, Jaina continued. "I'd never let any of my people cause you harm."

"Never? That is a dangerous statement."

Jaina slid her hands over the subtle, graceful curves of Sylvanas' back. "I don't want any harm to come to you. I care about you."

"Why? Because I gave you your first climax?" Sylvanas' voice was almost snide, but she still held Jaina close to her. The conflicting gestures were endlessly puzzling. Or perhaps they were an accurate representation of Sylvanas' feelings.

Jaina turned the words over in her head before speaking. "Because you rescued me. And because you were kind to me. You helped me realize the truth about what Arthas had become."

"Those are...legitimate reasons," Sylvanas replied haltingly.

Jaina's areas of expertise did not include social subtleties, but she could tell Sylvanas was immensely uncomfortable being asked about her feelings...and being told a prominent member of the Alliance cared about her. "Do you want to...talk about something else?"

"Yes."

Jaina took Sylvanas' hand and this time Sylvanas allowed herself to be led to Jaina's bed, where Jaina wrapped her whole self, arms and legs, around the undead elf. "Oh, Sylvanas..."

"This is going to be the last chance we have to be intimate. Have you thought about what you want to ask me for?" Sylvanas' fingertips traced circles on Jaina's thigh.

"I have...but there's something else I want to ask you first."

"Ask."

"Is there anything you're not comfortable with?"

"What do you mean?"

Jaina thought of Sylvanas' reaction when she had asked if Sylvanas had been raped while she was under forced servitude of the Scourge. "I mean, I don't want to remind you of...of...I don't want to bring back any bad memories for you."

"I see," said Sylvanas stiffly.

"So from my own...experience...I'm going to guess. I'm going to guess that you don't ever want to be bent at the waist or on all fours. You probably want to always be somehow facing me."

Sylvanas suddenly clutched Jaina so tightly that the mage almost cried out in pain. Jaina squirmed, trying to look at Sylvanas' face, but her grip was like steel. "Sylvanas?" Jaina reached up to stroke Sylvanas' hair and was startled to find that the elven woman's ears had flattened against her head. Jaina began caressing the folded ears as well; they shivered under her touch. "Sylvanas? My love?" Jaina whispered. Still, Sylvanas did not move. Jaina continued petting her scalp and murmuring whatever soothing things came to mind. "It's me. It's me, Jaina. We're in Theramore. Are you with me? Are you here, my love?"

Without warning, Sylvanas tore away from Jaina's embrace like a wild animal loosed from a trap. She crouched, shoulders slumped, her hands wrapped around handfuls of her own hair and pulling hard. "No...no..."

Jaina hardly recognized Sylvanas' voice. She crawled to where Sylvanas was sitting and laid her head in the other woman's lap. "It's all right, Sylvanas. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Jaina felt a trembling hand come to rest on the side of her head. "Jaina?"

"Are you with me now?"

"Yes."

Jaina felt Sylvanas' hand begin toying with her hair. She turned her head and kissed Sylvanas' thigh. "The same thing happened to you just now that happened to me in Orgrimmar, didn't it?" Jaina asked tenderly.

"Not the same thing," Sylvanas whispered. "But...similar. It was like I was...trapped in a memory." She took a deep breath. "Because you are exactly right. It would seem Arthas was a creature of habit." Sylvanas' voice shook. "And I thought...I thought all my tears had been shed...it would seem I have a few left."

"Am I your first lover since you were...killed?"

"Yes."

"Well...that might explain it. You never had to confront the possibility of somebody...um...reminding you of the Lich King in that way," Jaina hazarded.

Sylvanas was flexible enough to lean over and kiss Jaina's head. Jaina felt one or two droplets of water fall onto her scalp; apparently undead could weep, but not as prolifically as the living. "Thank you for your...consideration, and your respect. You are very kind, my gentle Neph'a."

"I want you to be comfortable."

Sylvanas kissed Jaina's ear; coincidentally (or perhaps not), the one she had bitten back in Undercity. There was currently a tiny round reddish scar in Jaina's pinna. "Thank you."

"Is there anything I can do?" Jaina queried softly.

"I can't believe I am about to ask this."

"Why?"

"It involves...cuddling." Sylvanas sighed. "I do not care for that word."

Jaina held back a laugh. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to lie down on my side. I want you to...well, fit yourself around me. Even though you're smaller than I am. And put your arms around my waist. Maybe knowing it's you will make me feel...safe."

"All right."

Sylvanas lay down, and Jaina did as she had requested. Her face ended up nestled between Sylvanas' shoulder blades, the way it had been when she and Sylvanas had been on the wind rider headed for Undercity. Jaina slid one arm under Sylvanas' waist and interlinked her fingers.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready for more intimate things. But for the moment, I am comfortable."

Jaina stroked Sylvanas' arm as they lay still and quiet for a long moment. Eventually Sylvanas turned over in Jaina's arms and kissed her. "You never answered my question regarding whether or not you had given any thought to what you want to try—or repeat—in terms of intimacy? Or rather, you answered very non-specifically."

Jaina paused to organize her thoughts, and kiss Sylvanas as long as she wasn't busy talking. "I actually asked for advice, if you can believe that."

"Really? May I ask from whom?"

"An acquaintance of mine who I long suspected preferred the loving company of women. It turned out I was right."

"I see. Did you learn anything of interest?"

"A few things." Jaina blushed. "I'd like to try satin kissing on you, except...with me on my back, and you kneeling over me."

"Perhaps I should have mentioned that as well when you asked what I found uncomfortable." Sylvanas' expression didn't change, but her inflection did.

Jaina's brow furrowed with confusion. "Wait...why?"

Sylvanas sniffed. "I still marvel at the fact that you manage to fight back your disgust enough to put your lips on my mouth."

"I do not do that," Jaina countered. "There would have to be disgust there to begin with for that to be true."

Sylvanas closed her eyes for a moment. "All right. You may try that. Anything else?"

"I suppose that is the only completely new thing I want to try. Other than that...'" Jaina chewed her lower lip. "I loved what you did with the modified banshee scream. And when you had me tied up and you were on top of me...that was amazing."

"Would you like me to use the silk ribbons again?"

Jaina tried nuzzle closer to Sylvanas in order to hide the little tremor that ran through her. "Please. In some way. But we can't...well, start with that, because I think it's harder for me to...um...climax...if I can't hold you."

"For a bookish mage, you certainly are a romantic."

"I guess I am." Jaina reached up to stroke Sylvanas' hair; Sylvanas flinched slightly.

"Forgive me. You may touch my hair, but please never pull on it. Or my ears."

"Your ears were folded against your head a few minutes ago."

"They do that," said Sylvanas briefly.

Jaina kissed Sylvanas' neck. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes, a bit. You can use your teeth if you want."

"I don't want to hurt you," Jaina insisted, tracing Sylvanas' hip with one hand.

"I'm undead. If you don't bite too hard, it won't hurt. I want to be able to feel it." Sylvanas eased Jaina onto her back, demonstrating with a line of her familiar light bite-kisses down Jaina's neck and shoulder.

"Oh, Sylvanas..." Jaina shifted underneath Sylvanas, welcoming her into the cradle created by Jaina's parting legs. "Mmm, that's nice. I don't know if I can kiss you like that as...skillfully."

"Don't worry, my darling."

"I just feel so inexperienced compared to you." Jaina sighed as Sylvanas nipped at her shoulder.

"Experience isn't everything, Neph'a."

"I like that nickname," Jaina sighed. "Thalassian is such a beautiful language. And I love its use of datives."

Sylvanas kissed Jaina's nose. "Talking about linguistics while we're in bed together. Only you."

"We should talk about the linguistics of Thalassian, though."

"Later, my sweet. Right now, you are wearing too many clothes."

Jaina couldn't help but grin as Sylvanas quickly dispensed with the simple cloth top Jaina had chosen to wear that day as she hadn't ventured outside much. She tried to watch Sylvanas' face, wanting to see her lover admiring her, but she couldn't keep her eyes open when she felt the now-familiar bow-callused hands gliding over her hips and sides. "Mmm. Clothes are overrated."

Sylvanas traced circles on Jaina's belly. "You've lost weight. Have you not been eating well?"

"Well enough. I've been...spending a bit less time in the library and more time walking. Just walking around Theramore, mingling with my people...and sometimes I do bring a book." She looked up at Sylvanas. "You don't think I look good?"

"You looked lovely a month ago and you look lovely now. My concern is for your health, although I am used to seeing dwindling weight and it being completely normal. I've lost track of the subtleties of what it means for a living body." Sylvanas slid her hands upward until her knuckles were brushing the undersides of Jaina's breasts.

"Sylvanas, don't tease."

"You think this is teasing? This is nothing." But Sylvanas yielded to Jaina's wishes and began kneading the mage's sensitive flesh, holding back a smile as she felt Jaina's nipples stiffen under her touch.

"Mmm...I almost forgot how good that feels..."

"My darling, before we get all wrapped up in this, perhaps you should make use of a soundproofing charm?" Sylvanas took her hands away from Jaina's chest.

Jaina made a moue, but she sat up and performed a quick spell. "You're right; I do get a little...noisy when I'm with you." She blushed. "Oh, gods, am I blushing again?"

Jaina squealed as Sylvanas pulled her into her lap. "You are." Sylvanas' lips brushed Jaina's cheek. "And you look quite fetching."

Jaina sighed as Sylvanas nuzzled at her neck. "You know, Sylvanas, this isn't fair."

Sylvanas leaned back. "What isn't fair?"

"Now you're the one wearing too many clothes."

Sylvanas shrugged lightly. "I suppose you're right."

Jaina had never undressed anyone, but wasn't opposed to the idea. Still... "I'd like to undress you, but knowing me, I'll somehow muck it up."

Sylvanas helped Jaina out of her lap and turned around, pulling her hair out of Jaina's way. "My gown unfastens down the back."

Jaina ran her palms over Sylvanas' back, enjoying how the soft silk shifted beneath her hands in contrast to the firm muscles. "You're so lovely. So strong."

"That's an...odd combination."

"You're an odd combination." Jaina kissed the base of Sylvanas' neck.

"My darling, as intelligent as you are, that made no sense."

"Yes, it does." Jaina began undoing the little hooks that ran down the back of Sylvanas' dress and kissing the pale blue skin as it became exposed. "Back in Undercity, I remember thinking that you're a combination of muscles and curves." The human woman pushed the sleeves off of the undead elf's shoulders; Sylvanas pulled the sleeves off, and her gown fell to her waist.

"I suppose that's true," Sylvanas mused. "Jaina, I assume you're petting my back right now?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I know it is in your nature to be gentle, but I can't feel it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Sylvanas turned around, but before she could get any more words out, Jaina had clambered into her lap again and was hugging her tightly. "I thought you wanted to bed me, not cling to me for hours straight."

"Hmmm," said Jaina noncommittally, her face buried in Sylvanas' neck.

"Jaina? Neph'a?"

"This is nice."

"Jaina. Are you even awake?"

"You feel so good," Jaina whispered.

Sylvanas sighed, half in pleasure and half in exasperation. "It really does astound me that you are so fond of my breasts and yet you never found yourself interested in a woman before me."

"But they're so nice."

"My darling, your cognitive faculties seem impaired when you are this close to me, and it is genuinely disconcerting."

Jaina made a disappointed noise and let go of Sylvanas. "It isn't my cognitive faculties. It's my ability to form words eloquently."

"That's better." Sylvanas kissed Jaina lightly. "Now, regarding the silk ribbons. I know you like to hold onto me, which would be a problem if you have limited mobility. So perhaps I will start with a chest harness."

"What's that?" asked Jaina shyly.

"I'll tie the ribbons around you in a pattern. You'll have to tell me if it's uncomfortable or too tight, and don't refrain from saying anything if you think it might upset me."

Jaina nodded. "All right."

Sylvanas got up and rooted through her bag briefly, coming up with the familiar pale blue silk ribbons. Jaina shivered inadvertently; Sylvanas noticed. "Are you nervous?"

"I don't think 'nervous' is the right word." Jaina smiled. She felt her heartbeat slowly begin to increase.

"Why don't you stand up?" said Sylvanas, her voice a low purr. Jaina could do nothing but obey. Sylvanas stood behind her, lightly trailing the ribbons over Jaina's hips and waist. Another little tremble ran through Jaina's body. With deliberate slowness, Sylvanas wrapped one of the ribbons around Jaina's waist and pulled her close. "Are you ready for me to put the ties on, my Neph'a?" Sylvanas whispered close to Jaina's ear.

Somehow Jaina got the words out. "Yes, Sylvanas."

Jaina let her eyes drift shut. Sylvanas looped and crossed the long ribbons, passing them between Jaina's legs and around her waist but leaving her arms unhindered. Occasionally she paused to caress or kiss Jaina's skin, earning a tiny noise of pleasure almost each time she did that. "Let's see, then," Sylvanas murmured when she was finished. Jaina opened her eyes to watch Sylvanas' reaction; the undead woman stepped back, one hand resting on Jaina's waist. For a moment, she said nothing, her face impassable, but then she spoke again. "Do you have a full-length mirror, my darling? I want you to see this."

"Yes, I do." Jaina went to her closet, enjoying the light pull of the ribbons on her body when she moved. Wearing the ribbon bondage was oddly comforting despite the restraint, perhaps because it reminded her that Sylvanas had tied it onto her. She didn't often use her full-length mirror—she was not one to indulge in vanity—but for more ceremonial occasions when she had to look put-together, she would give herself a glance in that mirror. It hung on the inside of the door to her closet; Jaina opened it.

"Look at yourself," said Sylvanas softly, having seemingly materialized behind her.

Jaina did. The ribbons did match her eye color nicely, but that wasn't what either woman was looking at. The ribbons came from behind Jaina's neck to circle and lightly squeeze her breasts, passing through an artful knot at the center of her belly to her waist and angling down to the join of her legs in a long, thin diamond. It was as if the pattern demanded the onlooker's attention and said, "Admire."

Sylvanas planted a kiss at the base of Jaina's neck. "By the Old Gods, you look beautiful in those."

"I...I do." Jaina felt—and saw—herself blushing again.

Sylvanas wrapped her arms around Jaina's waist and pressed another few kisses onto the human woman's neck. "You look stunning, my darling. Truly stunning."

Jaina turned around in Sylvanas' arms and kissed her, a deep, long lover's kiss. "May we go back to bed now?"

"We may." Unexpectedly, Sylvanas hooked an arm underneath Jaina's knees and picked her up, carrying her bridal style to her bed. Jaina wrapped her arms around Sylvanas' bare waist and covered her mouth with kisses, trying to pull Sylvanas down on top of her. Sylvanas obliged, resting her weight on Jaina's hips to keep from pressing on her lungs and making it difficult for her to breathe.

"You feel so good," Jaina whispered.

"Again, you say that when I'm not doing anything."

"You're kissing me, and you're being careful enough to not crush my lungs." Jaina stroked Sylvanas' cheek. "That's something."

"What do you want to try first?"

"Well, you know I need to be holding you at first." Jaina gave a little squeeze to Sylvanas' shoulders.

"Hmm." Sylvanas contemplated, and used her silence as an excuse to kiss Jaina. "Does it please you to be touched between your legs?"

"Historically, no, but by you...probably?" Jaina smiled. "So I can't really...direct you."

"We'll figure it out. You'll have to tell me what feels the best."

"I might be a little monosyllabic."

"As long as you get your point across." Sylvanas left a playful kiss on Jaina's forehead.

"I think I can manage."

"That's my good girl." Sylvanas nuzzled one of Jaina's breasts; Jaina squirmed to get the tip of her breast into her lover's mouth. "So impatient," Sylvanas sighed, closing her teeth lightly over Jaina's nipple.

"Mmm!" Jaina tangled her hands in Sylvanas' hair. "I'll be impatient all I want if it gets you to do that. Oh, that feels so good with the ribbons..."

"I thought you would like this harness." Sylvanas cupped Jaina's neglected breast in one hand, squeezing gently.

"Keep that up and I'll start begging for you inside me," Jaina panted.

"You know I'd be only too glad to oblige," Sylvanas whispered against Jaina's skin. Jaina bit back a squeal as Sylvanas suckled her gently.

"Mmm...will you use your teeth a little? Oooh! Just like that!" Jaina scrambled to cross her calves behind Sylvanas' back, glad that the restraint Sylvanas had chosen for her didn't limit her movement too much. She arched and writhed, trying to grind herself against the firm muscle of Sylvanas' belly.

"Tell me what you want, sweet Neph'a," Sylvanas cooed.

"P-please come inside me, Sylvanas," Jaina moaned softly.

"You'll have to let me," said Sylvanas with a tiny smile. "I can't reach with you wrapped around me like this."

Jaina forced herself to unwrap her legs from Sylvanas' middle, gasping as Sylvanas slid a slim index finger into her. "Mmmm...ohhh, that's nice..."

Sylvanas slipped two more fingers into Jaina's quivering sheath. "Too much?"

"No, that's perfect," Jaina whimpered.

Sylvanas began caressing her, slowly, fingers curling as she did so. Jaina cried out sharply with each stroke, her moans increasing in volume as Sylvanas ratcheted up her pace. Sylvanas returned to her treatment of Jaina's breasts, her mouth latched onto one nipple and her free hand working the other.

"Mmm...hmmm...Sylvanas, I can feel you everywhere..."

Sylvanas gave a little quarter turn to her wrist, earning a scream of euphoria from Jaina. "Oooh! Yes! More!" Without the slightest hesitation in any of her other ministrations, Sylvanas slid her thumb over the swollen bundle of nerves that made Jaina squeal again. "Ohh! Yes! There!"

Sylvanas felt Jaina's inner thighs begin to tremble against her hand. "Are you close, my sweet?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"All right...I think it might be time for another modified scream?" Sylvanas made it a question in order to give Jaina a choice.

"Yes! Yes!"

Both her hands swiftly moving to cradle Jaina's breasts, Sylvanas nestled her face between her lover's legs, spread to welcome her. Sylvanas indulged herself for a few moments, kissing and licking Jaina's most tender places just to enjoy the sensation of the flesh beneath her tongue. "You are exquisite, Neph'a. Exquisite." Sylvanas pressed her lips to Jaina's core, summoning her banshee scream and filtering out the harmful frequencies that would hurt Jaina's ears should she hear them. As the sound vibrations radiated through Jaina's body, she peaked, crying out Sylvanas' name in desperation and elation.

Licking her lips, Sylvanas sat up. "My darling?"

Jaina held her arms out for an embrace. Sylvanas gathered the still-trembling mage into her arms, smiling as Jaina nestled her face against her shoulder. "You're spoiling me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I doubt anyone is ever going to be able to make me feel like that besides you." Jaina kissed Sylvanas' shoulder.

"Unless you sleep with another banshee, that exact technique is probably unavailable to you."

Jaina moved so she could kiss Sylvanas' neck. "Now what?"

"You're ready for a second round already?"

"Maybe I could try pleasuring you now."

Sylvanas sighed. "I thought you wanted me on top of you again."

"Oh, I do." Jaina smiled.

"If you are able to bring me to climax, I'll be exhausted. I won't have enough energy to pleasure you."

Jaina leaned back to stroke the dark lines on Sylvanas' cheekbones. "You really think I'll have any success pleasuring you?"

"You're a quick learner, and not just in magery or literature."

Jaina blushed. "Thank you."

"If you want, after you're finished with me, you can try grinding yourself against...say, one of my legs while I rest. It should give you a similar sensation."

Jaina tucked her head under Sylvanas' chin again. "I love the sensation, but...that's not why I enjoyed it so much. I liked...I liked watching you. Looking at you and how beautiful you are when we move together like that."

"I see," said Sylvanas. "Perhaps...perhaps we could try something similar to what we just did. At a certain point, I'll tell you to stop and..."

"Then you can make me scream again. It's a good thing I know a strong soundproofing spell." Jaina's blush darkened.

"You're trying so hard to be comfortable with this, but you're still rather innocent, aren't you?" Sylvanas caressed Jaina's cheek.

"Yes, and I'm shy. You're the first person I've ever been comfortable with actually saying what I want." Jaina kissed Sylvanas' mouth gently. "And right now I want to play with your beautiful breasts. You're comfortable being on your back, right?"

"With you, absolutely. You know that."

"Just making sure."

Sylvanas shifted so she was lying down, Jaina draped over her, covering her chest with kisses. "You're so lovely." Jaina laid her head down on one of Sylvanas' breasts, circling the other with the back of one hand.

"My darling, you really need to find a human lover who can actually feel that."

Jaina pinched Sylvanas' nipple, hard; Sylvanas uttered a little cry of surprise. "Mmm! You little trickster."

Jaina took the tip of the elven woman's breast inside her mouth and suckled, biting as lightly as she could. She was sure she didn't have the same dexterity as Sylvanas, but it was easier this time, and Sylvanas helped by holding Jaina's hair behind her head. "How does that feel?" Jaina edged.

"Lovely," Sylvanas whispered.

"So...do you just want to tell me when you're ready for me to try shanre nor'no on you?"

"Your accent is...mmm...spot on." Sylvanas sighed. "Yes."

"All right." Jaina felt much more adept with her hand than her mouth, so after a few short moments she switched, giving Sylvanas' breasts equal treatment, trying to remember to pinch and bite so Sylvanas could actually feel what she was doing. At one point she leaned back to notice that, to her surprise, her teeth were leaving little marks, dark blue on Sylvanas' ice-colored skin; she was about to apologize when Sylvanas whispered, almost begging (not quite, though; the Dark Lady did not beg), for her to continue. Jaina did, reaching one hand up to sift her fingers through Sylvanas' hair, which was soft and fine despite her state of undeath. Her hand brushed the base of one of Sylvanas' long ears and she could have sworn she felt a swath of scar tissue where the ear met Sylvanas' head; she made a mental note to ask about that later and went back to hungrily worshipping at her lover's chest.

"Jaina..." Sylvanas' voice was heady with desire. "I'm...I'm ready."

"All right."

Jaina lay down with her head on one of the pillows and beckoned to Sylvanas, who hesitated and reached over to lightly touch Jaina's face. "You don't have to do this."

"But I want to. Come here."

With a little sigh, Sylvanas got up. She moved closer to Jaina, walking on her knees, resting one leg on each side of her lover's head. "I still can't believe I'm letting you do this."

Jaina ran her palms over Sylvanas' thighs, gently digging her nails into the skin. "I love your legs."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with this, sweet Neph'a." Sylvanas ran the fingers of both hands through Jaina's hair.

Jaina leaned up to nibble lightly at one of Sylvanas' inner thighs. "Please, let me try."

Sylvanas closed her eyes. "All right."

Jaina gripped Sylvanas' hip bones. "Can you come closer?"

Biting back a moan, Sylvanas acceded, lowering herself closer to Jaina's waiting mouth.

Whoever Jaina had gotten advice from had taught her well; instead of going straight for Sylvanas' core, she covered each of her legs with kisses from knee to groin. She quickly turned the soft touches of her lips to bite-kisses not unlike the ones Sylvanas was so fond of trailing down Jaina's neck.

"Mmm...Jaina..." Sylvanas' voice was faint.

Jaina lifted herself up and kissed Sylvanas just above her sex. "May I?"

Sylvanas said something in a language Jaina didn't recognize; if she had to guess, it could have been Thalassian or an elven loanword in Gutterspeak. "Yes. P-please."

Praying she was doing it right, Jaina traced Sylvanas' slit with her tongue. "Can you feel that?"

"Mm-hmm. A little. More."

Jaina obeyed the soft command, trying to use enough force that Sylvanas could actually feel what she was doing. Your tongue is a muscle; use it properly, she chided herself; Sylvanas' only reaction to Jaina's ministrations was the continued caresses through her hair. She moved higher, trying to find the same place on Sylvanas' body where Jaina loved being touched.

Suddenly Sylvanas gasped and clutched at the back of Jaina's head; not pushing, just holding on. "Right there."

"Can you guide me a little?"

Sylvanas reached down, framing the nerve cluster aching for Jaina's touch with two fingertips. "Here."

Jaina tilted her head forward and pressed the tip of her tongue firmly against the sensitive spot; she felt Sylvanas' hips tilt forward in response. "Like that," Sylvanas whispered.

Trying to remember what her friend had instructed her to do when Jaina had asked for pleasure-giving advice, Jaina closed her lips over the crucial little place and pulled the pearl of flesh into her mouth. A soft moan fled Sylvanas' lips; Jaina looked up. After taking a few moments to admire the view she had of Sylvanas' breasts, Jaina noticed that the other woman's head was tilted back. "Does that please you?"

"Keep going. Just like that. Please."

Jaina hungrily massaged Sylvanas' legs and hips, savoring the strong muscles under her hands as she suckled at the tiny, nerve-filled bit of her lover inside her mouth. Sylvanas' trembling hands sifted through her hair, and Jaina soon became aware that Sylvanas was struggling to hold herself still.

"It's all right, Sylvanas, my love." Jaina gave a gentle squeeze to Sylvanas' hip bones. "I think I'm handling this all right. You handle me squirming, after all."

"I don't want to hurt you," Sylvanas panted.

"You won't," Jaina soothed. She lightly closed her teeth over the place she had been stimulating; Sylvanas' hips bucked toward Jaina's mouth.

"Ah! Jaina!"

"I know you're strong. I love your strong hips. But I've got you."

Jaina dug her hands into Sylvanas' firm flesh, holding on to her tightly as Sylvanas' hips rolled in time with her continued careful ministrations. Sylvanas had always been so quiet before; she was not nearly as vocal as Jaina herself, but Jaina still savored the low cries escaping Sylvanas' throat. "My Neph'a...you're such a good girl...my little treasure..."

Jaina closed her eyes, wondering how many people had seen Sylvanas like this; bare, sighing with pleasure, vulnerable. So trusting. Jaina was just thinking how lucky she was to be with Sylvanas in this way when she felt Sylvanas' hand reach back to slip between her legs, caressing her in the places Jaina loved being touched most. "Sylvanas, I can't concentrate with you doing that!" she gasped. "Ooh..."

"Then lie down, my sweet." Jaina laid her head down on the pillow; within a few seconds Sylvanas was on top of her, Jaina's burning desire pressed tightly against the join of the undead woman's legs, Sylvanas covering her mouth with deep, warm, grateful kisses. "You were wonderful, my darling. Such a quick learner."

Jaina could still feel Sylvanas grinding against her through the silk ribbon that passed between her thighs. "I'm glad I...oooh!...was able to please you."

"Oh, you did, my sweet."

Jaina wrapped her arms tightly around Sylvanas, whimpering as she felt the familiar and much-loved bite-kisses cover her neck. She angled her hips, pleading for more than the gentle thrusts of Sylvanas' body against her core. "More, Sylvanas. Please. Harder."

Sylvanas acquiesced, rocking powerfully against Jaina, eliciting helpless cries of bliss from the mage. "Neph'a..." Sylvanas groaned against Jaina's shoulder.

"You feel so good, my love!" Jaina dragged her nails over Sylvanas' shoulder blades. As much as she loved watching Sylvanas arched over her, holding her close felt much more intimate. More pleasurable than she had thought possible.

Almost unexpectedly, Jaina's frame shook wildly as her entire self felt as if wave after wave of ecstasy were crashing over her. She clutched Sylvanas' shoulders, squealing breathlessly as she rode out her climax with Sylvanas' body still working frantically between her legs. As Jaina's tensed muscles slowly relaxed, Sylvanas buried her final cry into the curve of her lover's neck. She lay draped over Jaina, shaking slightly.

"Are you all right, Sylvanas?" Jaina whispered, one of her hands finding Sylvanas' hair.

"Mmm," was the only response. Still, Jaina was glad for it; since Sylvanas did not breathe and had no heartbeat, it would have been unfortunately easy to conclude that a particularly warm corpse was acting as her blanket. Jaina's hand found Sylvanas' scarred ear; she stroked it lightly and felt the ear twist away from her fingers and snap back into place, as if perturbed by her touch. Jaina couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Your ears are adorable."

Sylvanas muttered what sounded like a curse.

"They are." Jaina traced the uneven cicatrice at the base of the once-injured ear. "Did something happen to this one?" She felt Sylvanas flinch and, too late, remembered Sylvanas' request that Jaina never pull on her ears. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "You don't have to answer."

Sylvanas found the energy to move so her legs were tucked under herself, no longer resting so much of her weight on Jaina. Her head still rested on Jaina's shoulder. To Jaina's surprise, she spoke. "The adventurers who came to you after the Lich King was killed brought you that locket, yes?"

Despite the fact that she was still holding Sylvanas, Jaina blinked back tears. "I still wish I truly knew what that meant. I fear that...that what I sensed of him still being alive somewhere under Frostmourne's corruption was just...me wishing so hard..."

Sylvanas rolled onto her side so she could embrace Jaina properly. The human tucked her head under her undead lover's chin and struggled not to cry. "Do you know what was brought to me after the Lich King's death?"

Jaina inhaled deeply, steeling herself for the answer. "No. I don't."

Sylvanas' grip on Jaina tightened. "It was a vial of my blood that he kept on his person."

Jaina whimpered as if she had been struck. In anyone's mind, keeping the blood of a vanquished enemy was obscene. Perverse. But to a well-read mage like Jaina, it was worse. Living beings had long ago lost the ability to work blood magic, but there were still tales. The mingled blood of two people being buried to prevent them from ever leaving each other. Blood being taken from a victim and cursed to make the victim so ill they were within an inch of life but unable to die. It was no longer possible, but owning another's blood was still a representation of the most complete, horrible sort of conquest. Complete ownership meant to torture. "I'm going to be sick," Jaina gasped.

Sylvanas relinquished her grip on Jaina, who scrambled up and kneeled over the edge of the bed. That was the most movement she was capable of before throwing up on the floor.

"I'm sorry, my darling," Sylvanas whispered, gathering Jaina's hair back from her face. She gently gathered the limp woman into her arms. "I didn't mean to make you so upset." She smiled grimly. "I should have waited to tell you that. Or not answered."

Jaina reached up to touch the tear-like markings on Sylvanas' face. "So...your ear..."

"He brought me to the Icecrown Citadel after...incapacitating me in battle. He tortured me until he finally decided he was ready for me to die and be raised as a banshee to serve in his Scourge. The last thing he did before I left this world for the first time was to tear my ear off with his bare hands and store the blood from that wound. I think perhaps he was frustrated that my heart was beating so slowly at that point, all my other injuries weren't bleeding as prolifically, and most of the blood on the floor wasn't salvageable."

"Oh, gods..." Jaina shifted so she could rest her forehead against Sylvanas' neck. "May I please just...stay here? For a while?"

"Of course, Neph'a." Sylvanas ran a hand through Jaina's hair. "As long as you need."

Jaina kissed Sylvanas' neck gratefully. "Thank you." She slid one hand over Sylvanas' scalp to gentle the scarred ear again. "Is this all right?"

"In truth, it feels very strange. Scars have odd sensitivity on living people; it's almost as if an undead brain has no idea what to do when a scar is touched."

"I'm sorry." Jaina let her hand fall to Sylvanas' shoulder. "Sylvanas, is there...anything I can do?"

"What do you mean?"'

Jaina tried to choose her words carefully. "There seem to be ways in which...the atrocities the Lich King committed against you still affect you."

"Ah." Sylvanas kissed the top of Jaina's head. "In that respect, I think only time can heal such wounds. But thank you for your kindness, my little treasure."

"That's a new one," Jaina whispered. "I do keep careful track of your nicknames for me, you know."

"Actually, my darling, I was not entirely truthful regarding the meaning of 'Neph'a' in Thalassian."

"Really? What does it mean?"

"It does mean 'beauty', but it's more complicated than that. There is no Common word that is an exact translation. The most accurate definition of 'Neph'a' is 'beauty that deserves to be treasured'. It's almost always used to refer to people, and connotes inner beauty as well as outer."

Jaina could feel her cheeks flushing darkly again. "And here I thought it was impossible to love that nickname more than I already did."

Jaina stayed in Sylvanas' arms for a short while longer, but it had already been late afternoon when Sylvanas arrived, so night was falling. It wasn't long before a servant knocked on the door and announced that supper would be ready in fifteen minutes.

"Sylvanas? Er...can you eat?"

"I can if I want, yes."

"Will you accompany me to supper in your human disguise?"

"I will."

Sylvanas dressed herself and replaced the glamourie that had caused her to appear human when she had arrived in Theramore. Jaina, feeling too sleepy and content to really move after their passionate lovemaking session, lazed about in bed until Sylvanas pulled her to her feet and threw her clothes at her. "While I'm sure nobody would object to you coming to supper naked, it likely wouldn't reflect well on your reputation."

Jaina got dressed and walked arm in arm with Sylvanas downstairs to the small room where she took meals alone. The two of them ate quietly, trying to pretend they didn't overhear Jaina's servants whispering. They all sounded relieved, or at least happy, that Lady Proudmoore had found somebody. "Is it that obvious?" Jaina whispered to Sylvanas.

"Somewhat. And it's not like we're trying to hide anything," Sylvanas whispered back, with a touch of irony in her voice. Jaina held back a smile; no, they weren't hiding that they were together, but they were hiding the fact that Jaina's lover was the queen of the Forsaken.

"Shall I show you the picture I drew of you?" Jaina asked softly as they headed upstairs.

"I'd love to see it, yes."

When they reached Jaina's room, Jaina lit a few lamps to stave off the impending darkness, locked the door with both a physical lock and an enchantment, then refreshed the soundproofing spell. Jaina was humiliated when she saw that a servant had come in and cleaned her room, so there was no trace of her brief vomiting fit earlier, but at least she didn't have to deal with it now. When she was certain they wouldn't be interrupted, Jaina took up a floorboard to reveal a small compartment.

"That really is quite cliché, my darling," Sylvanas pointed out, changing back to her undead banshee appearance.

"It's also useful." Jaina took out a rolled piece of drawing paper that was tied with a ribbon; she undid the ribbon and unrolled it carefully. Sylvanas glanced over her shoulder at the sketched image of her naked, sleeping self, carelessly sprawled on her bed, long ears slack and poking through still-tousled hair.

"That's a very good likeness of me. You're a talented artist."

From Sylvanas, that was high praise; Jaina blushed (again). "I'm happy with it."

"That's charcoal, isn't it? How did you get it to not smudge? Is there really a sealant spell for charcoal drawings?"

"It's one of the many spells used to preserve art, yes."

"You mages have a spell for everything." Sylvanas kissed Jaina's hair. "It does look very like me. So many depictions of me seem to want to show me just as a pretty Quel'dorei whose skin has gone odd colors since that insignificant little resurrection as a banshee. It's as if they've forgotten I was Ranger-General, and that I am still one of the best damn archers on Azeroth."

"That's rubbish. You're the Banshee Queen; you're a warrior. You look like a warrior."

Sylvanas tilted her head to one side. "There's one thing about this that puzzles me."

"What's that?"

"I look...happy."

Jaina smiled. "Maybe you were having good dreams. I drew the expression I saw on your face."

Sylvanas looked inscrutable for a moment; then she spoke again. "Would you like to draw another picture of me?"

"I'd love to! The gown has got to go, though, as lovely as it is."

Sylvanas shook her head. "Any excuse to see me naked. You befuddle me. There's a reason so many images of me try to ignore my undeath." But she undressed. "Is there any particular way you want me to pose?"

Jaina thought about that. "Do you have your bow?"

"My Sunstrider's Longbow? Where I go, it goes." Sylvanas searched through her bag, which Jaina had long ago realized was ensorcelled to fit a greater volume than would ordinarily have been possible, and carefully withdrew her bow. "Jaina, don't you need art supplies with which to draw me?"

"I'm sorry, I was occupied with staring at you." Jaina fetched a drawing pad and charcoal.

"Is there any particular way you want me to pose?"

"Just...get comfortable. I'd like to have a good view of your bow, but I want it to look natural. Like the one of you sleeping."

Sylvanas considered that and lay down on her side with her bow halfway draped over herself, one hand at the bowstring and one hand beside the slit where the arrow nocked, as if she were completely relaxed but could be able to fire an arrow in half a second should it be required.

"Ooh, I like that." Jaina knelt on the corner of the bed with her drawing pad, barely resisting the urge to pounce on Sylvanas and kiss her. "That pose suits you. Can you turn your head towards me more? Maybe relax your face a little?"

Sylvanas obeyed. "Neph'a, we are both technically royalty and you're drawing a picture of me. You don't have to phrase everything as a request."

"All right, then: hold still. Please."

Jaina began to sketch. Having Sylvanas awake made her nervous, and she ruined two sheets of paper with careless mistakes before finally getting a start that she thought closely resembled Sylvanas. Sylvanas had told the truth regarding her ability to hold still; in fact, was was somewhat unsettling how completely motionless Sylvanas was. She did not need to blink or breathe, and it was a painful reminder of Sylvanas' undeath. "Sylvanas?"

"Yes?" It was a relief to see her lips move.

"Could you blink? Or move just a tiny bit once in a while?"

"My stillness is unnerving to you?"

"A little," Jaina admitted.

Sylvanas nodded, once. "I'll try to remember to move."

As Jaina kept sketching, Sylvanas still held her body utterly still, but she did blink at intervals, and once in a while she swiveled one of her ears backward as if listening for a noise behind her. Not long after the sun had completely set, Jaina finished the drawing. "Sylvanas? Would you like to see?"

Sylvanas got up to look over Jaina's shoulder, but Jaina held up the sketch for her to see. "It's lovely. Very lifelike."

"Would you like to keep this one?" Jaina offered.

Sylvanas shook her head. "I think you would enjoy having it more than I would."

"So, did you...did you bring any of the incense that helps you sleep?"

"You're tired?"

Jaina nodded. "You wore me out," she said with a small smile. "Oh, and...you don't happen to have a nightdress, do you?"

"I did bring one, yes."

"Could you please not wear it?"

Sylvanas shook her head. "You continue to befuddle me."

Jaina her warmth spells on the blankets while Sylvanas retrieved her sleep-cense. Since Sylvanas was naked, Jaina figured it was only fair that she undress as well; still not as comfortable with her body as she wished she were, she climbed underneath the warm covers. Sylvanas set up the incense burner on Jaina's bedside table and slid under the sheets beside Jaina. Jaina edged closer to her. "Will you be my pillow?"

"If you insist." Sylvanas lay down on her back and Jaina crawled over to her, nestling her head against her lover's breasts.

"Mmm." Jaina nuzzled at the soft flesh pressed close to her face. "You're so beautiful."

Sylvanas ran the fingers of one hand through Jaina's hair. "I hope you won't have nightmares. If you do, snuff the incense and I'll wake soon enough."

She sounded sleepy; Jaina suspected that the incense was already working. It had put Sylvanas to sleep very quickly last time, after all. "Good night, my love."

Sylvanas was already asleep. Jaina reached up to wrap one hand around Sylvanas' scarred ear, stroking the pinna between a thumb and forefinger. She let her eyes drift shut, and the next time she opened them, it was morning. She blinked a few times, surprised that she had slept so soundly and dreamlessly, but the sun was peeking through her window. Sylvanas was still asleep, quiet as the grave. Jaina laid her head down. Sylvanas' warmth potion had worn off long ago, and her body was ice cold. Jaina knew Sylvanas would wake when the incense ran out, but it still felt like she was sleeping on top of a cadaver. Jaina sat up halfway and tugged ever so gently on the tip of one of Sylvanas' slackened ears; the ear pulled itself away from Jaina's hand and flopped huffily back against Sylvanas' head. Satisfied that her lover was still animate, Jaina laid her head down again and dozed until Sylvanas woke. "Hmmm...Neph'a?"

"Good morning, my love." Jaina kissed Sylvanas' mouth gently.

"You never woke me. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, yes." Jaina laid her head down on Sylvanas' chest again. "No nightmares with you here."

Sylvanas chuckled softly and stroked Jaina's scalp. "My darling...I am loath to say this, but I must leave soon. I said I could stay the night with you, but I must return to my people now."

Jaina tightened her arms around Sylvanas. "Now what?"

"You mean, what about us? The nature of our relationship?"

Jaina closed her eyes. This was going to be difficult to hear and she knew it. "Yes."

"I won't insult you with any nonsense about us being better off as friends. I know you claimed in your letter to me that you're not in love with me, but..."

"I didn't mean to start calling you that," Jaina whispered.

"It slipped out because you were concerned about me. I know, my sweet. And you wouldn't be referring me as 'my love' if you didn't mean it." Sylvanas began to caress the nape of Jaina's neck, sliding her hand down the mage's spine; she knew Jaina found that comforting.

There was no fighting it. Jaina pressed a long, gentle kiss to the center of the Dark Lady's chest. "I love you, Sylvanas."

"I know." Sylvanas' voice was so kind Jaina barely recognized it. "And I would be lying if I said I hadn't grown immensely attached to you. Especially after some of the things I have shared with you."

"What will we do?" Jaina sighed. "I think...in a way...a strange way...the two of us work. But I know it would be unrealistic to think I will ever see you again, at least in this capacity."

"You're right, of course. I was previously under the impression that there was no point in a long-distance relationship if all it consists of is letter-writing. But what would I ask of you? That you lie about your feelings when you write to me? There would be no point in the correspondence."

"Even if we can't be lovers of the flesh anymore, I want us to be...I..." Jaina trailed off, unable to find the right words for what she wanted the two of them to be.

"I will write to you. However—and I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier—I want you to write in code."

Jaina blinked. "What code?"

"I presumed you'd be bright enough to make one up. And hopefully I'll be able to decode it."

"I'm sure you will." Jaina stroked Sylvanas' arm. "But why?"

"Previously, I asked you to be discreet in your letters to me, but I understand that is difficult to you."

Jaina laughed bitterly, once. "My first letter to you consisted primarily of me gushing."

"And you should feel free to gush. But should your letters be intercepted and someone found out how much you knew about me, and decided to use you as an information source regarding how to bring me down..."

Jaina shuddered. "You know I'd never say anything that could be used to hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't mean to, but someone could still try to get it out of you. I won't see you hurt."

The mage sighed. "Well...it's good to know you care."

"Of course I care. You've managed to worm your way into my heart." She paused. "Although I might have used a different verb. I'm still a bit groggy."

Jaina leaned up to kiss Sylvanas' neck. "Can you stay just a few minutes longer? I want to cuddle with you so I can remember how good this feels."

"I still don't understand the point of...cuddling. I never have. But I know you enjoy it."

"Oh, I do." Jaina kissed the underside of Sylvanas' chin. "Back when I wanted to remember being with...with Arthas, I wished I'd made more of an effort to develop those memories. I want to be able to remember being close to you. I think the pictures will help." Jaina closed her eyes. "Last night...I felt like the two of us were the only people in the world. I couldn't think of anything but you and how I wanted to give you pleasure."

"I'd have to agree," Sylvanas whispered back. "But as comfortable as that is, we have to think of how the rest of the violent-minded world will think of us. And how our relationship could be exploited."

Jaina sat up on her elbows to give Sylvanas a deep, loving kiss on the mouth. Sylvanas returned the gesture, softly touching the other woman's neck as she did so. "You'd better stop kissing me like that or I'll start believing you actually love me."

"The Banshee Queen does not love, my gentle Neph'a." Sylvanas sounded almost morose.

"May I kiss you goodbye? When you leave?"

"Of course. Why would I say no to that?"

"Because...I want to kiss you. The real you."

"You mean you don't want me to be in disguise?" Sylvanas sounded confused.

"Well, you're right that that would be too risky, and it would defeat the purpose of me writing to you in code. But maybe you could appear as an ordinary Forsaken?"

"I could, but it would still be fraught with risks. Even if you claimed I were really a former Forsaken who defected, I might still have offered you secrets about me." Sylvanas sighed. "My, this is confusing...my point is you might still be targeted by someone looking for information on how to harm me or get to me, where 'me' here means the queen of the Forsaken."

"You're right." Jaina groaned. "I wasn't meant for this...this world of warcraft!"

"You really should have stuck to studying, but of course you didn't have a choice." Sylvanas sat up, gathering Jaina into her arms. "I should go," she said softly, cradling Jaina's face in both hands.

"Don't go, my love. Please don't go."

"You know I have to, my darling."

Jaina wrapped her arms tightly around Sylvanas and buried her face in the undead woman's neck.

"How can you hold me like this? I must feel freezing to you."

"Not only do I not mind being close to you when you haven't had your warmth potion, I really like kissing your cold mouth. It's nice."

Sylvanas kissed Jaina's hair. "My sweet, you really need to find a lover who can appreciate your kindness. I won't bar you from continuing to write me, and I'll learn your code and write back. But you deserve more than what I can give you."

"You saved me. You were kind to me. You listened to me."

Sylvanas gently pushed Jaina away from her and got up from the bed, searching for her discarded clothes. "Except for when I bit you all over. You really want to be with someone who did that sort of thing to you? If you ever end up with someone who hurts you even once, you should never give them the time of day again. They'll only keep hurting you, then apologizing, then keep hurting you, then apologizing..."

"But I know you would never hurt me again!" Jaina got up and ran to hug Sylvanas tightly around the waist.

Sylvanas laid a hand on top of Jaina's. "No, I won't. I'm just cautioning you."

Sylvanas and Jaina both dressed again and, after Sylvanas had put up her disguise glamourie, walked hand in hand down the stairs. She might not have felt it, but Sylvanas saw Jaina shaking, so she wrapped an arm around Jaina's waist and held her close. Sylvanas' wind rider had been boarded by the Theramore flight master; while Sylvanas' beast of burden was being brought to her, Jaina laid her head against Sylvanas' shoulder. As Sylvanas tried to climb onto the wind rider's saddle, Jaina grabbed Sylvanas' wrist. "Wait, my love. Please...you promised."

"I did, didn't I?" "Clovenya" stepped down from the saddle to cradle Jaina's face in both hands and kiss her warmly. It was a chaste gesture, but a kind, soft one; a goodbye kiss filled with both sympathy and empathy. And despite the affectionate intention of the kiss, Jaina could feel the coldness of her undead companion's mouth.

"I love you," Jaina whispered, wrapping her arms around her lover's neck.

"I know, my sweet." Sylvanas' hand glided over Jaina's scalp one last time. "I'll hear from you soon, I hope?"

"Yes! Yes, of course." Her lower lip trembling, Jaina stepped back from the tight embrace. Sylvanas climbed onto the back of her wind rider; from the saddle, she reached to stroke Jaina's cheek. "Take care of yourself, gentle Neph'a."

"I will." Jaina stepped back from the wind rider's flapping wings, watching as the animal took off, carrying the woman she loved with it.

"Er, Lady Proudmoore?" said the flight master hesitantly. "If I may inquire...who was that?"

Jaina shook her head. "Someone very special to me."

Later, she would not remember climbing the stairs or pulling up the floorboard; only holding the drawing of Sylvanas in her hand. There was something unfamiliar in one corner, though; Jaina wiped the tears from her eyes and held up the paper so she wouldn't cry on it. The addition to the drawing was a somewhat rough sketch of the Forsaken crest, the icon of torment; but upon closer inspection, Jaina saw that, instead of two perpendicular arrows drawn through the crest, the icon was crossed with the anchor of Theramore. Jaina had no idea when Sylvanas had drawn it, but it could only have been her, for underneath the drawing were three words: "Be well, Neph'a."

* * *

><p>AN: I seriously did not mean for this chapter to be that long. If all goes well, there should be a final chapter consisting of Garrosh getting his ass handed to him by Thrall and, probably, more letters between Sylvanas and Jaina.


	6. Part 6: Important Note from Author

Atrocities

Part 6: Important Note from Author

Summary: An unusually harebrained plot of Garrosh Hellscream's involves Sylvanas in a way she had never expected possible. After all, what could the Horde gain by abducting Jaina Proudmoore?

Disclaimer: Characters, settings, etc. are the property of Blizzard Entertainment.

Pairings: Sylvanas/Jaina

Author's Notes: Er…

* * *

><p>Hi, everybody.<p>

Yeah, this isn't the chapter I was going to write about Thrall handing Garrosh his ass on a platter, as fun as that would be to see. Why? Because I found out that Garrosh is going to finally get his incompetent ass killed in Pandaria, so I will still get the satisfaction of witnessing that without writing it. I also am really unclear about what the hell Thrall is even up to right now aside from having a really adorable baby with Aggra, and post-Theramore events seem to have damaged Thrall's relationship with Jaina. (Sad face.)

So instead of finishing off this story with one final chapter, there's going to be a sequel called _War Crimes. _It takes place post-Theramore scenario. And after the Alliance quest in Dalaran that basically consisted of Jaina going "Get in, loser, we're killing blood elves". Because I am none too pleased with how Blizzard is handling Jaina's character at the moment. She's awfully stuck in the "anger" phase of the stages of grief and is seems to be riding the crazy train to Cock-Up Central Station.

* * *

><p>AN: I also updated my Sylvanas/OC fic "Arrows in My Quiver" for the first time in an embarrassingly long number of months.


End file.
